Let It be
by MahanaH50
Summary: Danno is found bloody and unconscious among a room full of dead teens. How did he get there, what happened to him, and most of all - why can't he remember anything? An angsty mystery featuring lots of Steve as well.
1. Chapter 1

LET IT BE

March 1970

"Police officers, open up!"  The stocky officer pounded on the door yelling, while standing clear of the door.  HPD had the small house surrounded and the music was nearly deafening.  Knowing a second attempt would bring no more reaction from those inside the house than the first one, Sgt Coi'kua decided to give the order to break down the door.  Officers at the back and front doors barged into the house simultaneously and stopped cold in their tracks.  For several seconds all that could be heard was the music which somehow seemed to increase in volume without the stereo ever being touched.  Quickly coming back to reality Sgt Coi'kua finally found his voice, "Snap out of it guys!"

"Sgt, they're all over the place!" the officer in back of him observed.

"I know..."  Sgt Coi'kua couldn't hide the sickening desperation in his reply.  No one in the house was moving, no one seemed to be alive.  A few of the bodies even lay on top of each other.

"Check the other rooms," Coi'kua ordered.

Slowly some of the officers began to work their way past the bodies to check other rooms.  In some cases they were even forced to step over bodies. 

"They all seem to be dead, Sarge," an officer standing in the entrance to the kitchen commented.

"Sgt Coi'kua!  In here, in the bedroom!  Hurry!"  

Sgt. Coi'kua and two other officers ran into the bedroom from where the plea came.  In the room were five other bodies.  A teenage girl, and four men.  The girl was naked and appeared to have been hit in the face several times.  Her arms and legs were tied to the bed posts.  Coi'kua knew for certain she had been sexually assaulted.  Three of the men were also naked, two laid on the floor beside the bed, one laid across the bed face down at the girl's feet.  The fourth man was fully clothed and appeared to have been very severely beaten.  He was half sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, his hands were cuffed in back of him through a decorative wrought iron gate like ornament built into the concrete wall which faced the bed.  The ornament reached from the ceiling to the floor and it was the only thing keeping the fourth man from collapsing completely to the floor.  Upon closer inspection Sgt Coi'kua saw that the man had also been stabbed.  Sgt Coi'kua looked around the room and saw a knife with blood on the blade and handle near a night stand.

"I think he's still alive, but I'm not sure!"  came the anxious voice of the officer kneeling over the unconscious handcuffed man.  

That snapped Coi'kua into action.  He leaned back over the bloodied body and pressed his fingers against the man's neck. "We have a live one! Get an ambulance NOW!"  As one officer hurried to one of the cruisers outside to call for an ambulance and the coroner, Coi'kua turned to another officer next to hem.  "Help me get these cuffs off."  Coi'kua ordered with urgency.  Reaching behind the man Coi'kua saw that the cuffs had torn through the skin of the man's wrists and the cuffs were saturated with blood.  Finally able to free the man, Coi'kua slowly laid him on the floor and for the second time that night froze.  With shocked disbelief, he took his handkerchief out of his pocket and carefully wiped at the man's face, not sure where the blood was coming from.  With enough blood wiped away the man was identifiable and his fears confirmed.

"It's one of McGarrett's boys, from 5‑0." He commented quietly.  Looking up at the officer who had helped him, he noticed the young man was pale.  "You know him too?"

"Yes sir, he's a friend."  The young officer replied trying to hold back his emotions.

"You need to call Steve McGarrett, or have someone else call.  Let him know what's going on.  Do you understand that officer?"

"Yes sir...yes I understand."

******

Steve McGarrett raced through the halls of the hospital.  He was frantic after receiving the call that Danno had been hurt.  Not stopping to call Danny's family, Steve instead placed the call while he raced in his car to Queens Medical Center.  

When he arrived he approached the emergency admission station and flashed his badge.  "Looking for Williams."  He said curtly.

"First name."  Was the unimpressed clerk.

Steve couldn't believe that there could possibly be more than one Williams in the emergency room and at that time of night!  In a forced controlled tone he replied, "Dan...Daniel!" 

The clerk noticed on her chart that a Daniel Williams had just arrived minutes before and was now in the trauma unit.  Compassion filled the woman as she looked up and saw that this wasn't just a police inquiry, but a personal one.  "I'm sorry for the delay sir.  Please let me get someone for you."

'Why wouldn't she just tell him where Danno was, unless...' fear gripped Steve at the direction his thoughts were headed.  Before they could take him further a nurse was in front of him talking to him in a hurried tone.  "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Mr. Williams is being seen in the trauma unit.  By any chance are you Steve?"

"Yes, Steve McGarrett," he replied, confused.

"Please follow me Mr. McGarrett, quickly."

The nurse directed Steve into a series of emergency rooms.  They entered another area and he could hear the weak muffled cries from Danno calling for him.  When the nurse pulled back the curtain to where Danny lay, all color washed away from Steve's face as he looked at his friend.

Blood soaked bandages were wrapped around a brace and his head.  The brace was obviously being used to keep Danny from moving his head.  His face was barely visible due to an oxygen mask, bandages, the brace and blood.  Danny's clothes had been removed from his blood soaked body and nurses were trying to clean him to see where he was injured.  Danny regained consciousness during that process and became combative.  The only thing that helped the medical staff was the fact he was extremely weak from the blood loss, so they had no trouble controlling him.

Steve got as close to Danny as he could and began to call out to him repeatedly,  "I'm here Danno!  Danno, it's me Steve....I'm here!"  

Within minutes Danny calmed as he appeared to try and reach for Steve but couldn't.  One of the doctors noticed he was also trying to open his eyes, but even that attempt was useless because of the blood that had crusted over.  The doctor moved over some and motioned for Steve to come closer.  As he did, Steve bent down and spoke calmly into Danny's ear in an attempt to reassure him.  

The chief trauma surgeon quickly took advantage of the calm which he knew would only be temporary and gave Danny a sedative. 

"So. you're Steve?"  The surgeon quickly said as he nodded for Steve that he now needed to get out of their way.  "Look it'll work better for us if you went back to the waiting area.  We'll let you know what we have, but we don't have any time to waste."

There was no waiting for a reply as Steve was abruptly pushed to the side and the trauma team continued to work on his friend.  The nurse who had come to him earlier was now taking hold of his arm and not to gently pushing him back out of the area, closing the curtain in front of him.

            ******

"Steve?"  Chin put his hand on Steve's shoulder and gently shook him.  He had called him several times but received no response. Finally noticing that Chin had arrived along with Kono he apologized.  

"No problem Boss.  How's Danny?  We got a call from Sgt Coi'kua, he said Danny was in a bad way."  

The concern etched on Steve's face answered the question.  "He's with a trauma team right now.  I saw him for a few minutes."  Steve fought his emotions and did his best to forget the scene he saw earlier.  "He was just about covered in blood Chin.  Even his head and face."

Chin abruptly sat down next to Steve.  Kono closed his eyes tightly and walked over to the window trying to allay his fears.

"I called the Punana's, but not Clara.  I was hoping that we would know something later, then I could call with more news."  The thought of calling the elderly woman with this news was overwhelming.  He had called her before with news that her nephew was gravely injured, several times.  Each time he thought it got harder and this time was no exception.

Very little time had passed when a doctor came out to talk to Steve.  His steps were hurried and his manner serious.  Steve recognized him as the chief trauma doctor from earlier.

"Mr. McGarrett?"

Steve, Chin, and Kono all braced their selves for the news.  They could tell from the doctor's demeanor that it couldn't be good.

The doctor was to the point and matter of fact.  There was no compassion in his voice, but you could see it in his stance, "Mr. Williams has been taken to surgery.  Our immediate concern is the significant loss of blood.  He was stabbed in the abdomen, but it appears that vital organs were missed.  We can't tell if damage was caused for certain by the x-rays, but I feel confident that the injury will prove to be superficial.  We'll know more during the surgery.  Once the blood loss is under control we will have one other battle on our hands.  It appears that he was badly beaten and has several abrasions on the head and face.  Skull and facial x-ray's reveal a hairline fracture to the skull and their does appear to be some trauma to the brain.  At this point, we don't know the extent or degree of the head injury.  We have a neurosurgeon with him and he will begin as soon as we have the bleeding under control."

"I don't know what to say?"  Steve said in shock.  "Will he...will he make it?"  Steve forced.

The doctor took a deep breath and shook his head.  "We are doing all we can for him.  We really won't know more until after the surgery."

"Will he make it?"  Steve pronounced each word individually.  Kono came up to him and put his hand on Steve's back.  He knew Steve had reached his limit and wanted answers.  All this doctor had given him were more questions.

"I can't answer that Mr. McGarrett.  We won't know what exactly we're dealing with until we have him in surgery!"  The doctor regretted his outburst as soon as the words were spoken.  "Mr. McGarrett, I'm sorry.  It's been a long day and I'm exhausted.  My whole team did their best with Mr. Williams.  But I can't tell you he'll be OK, because I just don't know at this point.  Right now with what we know I would say he is in a life threatening situation.  You must understand that the surgeons with him are our best.  He's getting the best medical attention available in Hawaii."

Steve sat back down and thanked the doctor for his time. As the doctor turned to leave Chin noticed the Punana family arrive.  "Steve."  

Steve looked up as they hurried to him.  The look on Steve's face told them more than they wanted to know.  It was David who spoke first for his family.  

"How is my brother?  What's happening to him?"

Looking at Chin then to Kono, Steve repeated what the doctor had just said.  He didn't go into details of what happened at the house or how Danny was found...only that he was found by HPD and they were investigating what happened. 

******

Danny was in surgery for several hours.  For those in the waiting room it seemed more than an eternity.  It was three o'clock the next morning before two surgeons walked into the room.  All eyes went to the doctors and the rise in the anxiety level was instantaneous.  

"Mr. Williams is out of surgery, he's in recovery right now then he will be taken to ICU.  As you know, blood loss from the head injury and the stab wound was severe but I feel comfortable that we will have no complications from that.  The stab wound only served as a source of bleeding, and that was all.  No damage has been done and it only required a few stitches.  I expect him to recover quickly in that."  The doctor turned to the other doctor with him, giving him his full attention.

"I'm Dr. Branson and the Chief Trauma Neurosurgeon here at Queens.  I was on duty when they brought Mr. Williams in so I was called due to the severity of his wounds.  As you know we did an x-ray prior to surgery and it showed a hairline fracture in the skull. We did not find any  foreign matters in the brain because of the fracture.  However, there is considerable swelling."

"What do you mean foreign matters, and what swelling?"  Steve asked alarmed.

Looking at everyone around he wanted to be sensitive, yet he knew he needed to answer their questions.  "Well, by foreign matter that would be hair, bone fragments or splinters, dirt, fibers from the environment...any matter that doesn't belong."  He knew what he said was disturbing to them, but he felt satisfied he answered compassionately.  "We found nothing like that and that's good.  As for the swelling...that is our main problem right now.  If you sprained your arm or ankle from an injury, they would become swollen as a result.  The brain can be injured in the same way.  Because of the trauma to his head, it caused trauma to the brain.  As a result of this trauma, his brain is swollen.  However, unlike an arm or ankle, there is no way the brain can expand because of the skull.  This creates pressure inside the skull and if that pressure isn't released...it can cause massive damage to the brain.  It could even possibly kill you.  As for Mr. Williams, the pressure was at a very dangerous stage.  We had to go into the skull surgically, to try and relieve the pressure there."

"And..."  David asked impatiently before the doctor had a chance to finish.

"And, we won't know for certain what damage...if any...was caused until the swelling goes down.  I'm afraid it's a waiting game, but I feel confident that within the next 24 to 48 hours we will know more.  It's just going to take time I'm afraid."

Steve was more than familiar with the waiting game.  Every aspect of his life involved waiting.  But it didn't make things easier.

Once Danny was settled in ICU everyone was allowed to go back and see him.  He was not conscious and was on a respirator which alarmed Steve.

"The respirator is a result of the surgery.  We will begin to wean him from it tomorrow.  Right now he is initiating the breathing, the respirator is only assisting."  The nurse volunteered after  noticing the concerned looks on the faces of the visitors.  "Most of the IV lines will be gone within the next 24 hours if he continues to improve.  He's really doing great, his vital signs are strong and he is stable."  ICU was intimidating, and she always felt the families were her patients nearly as much as the person in the bed.  She smiled knowing that they wouldn't be happy until her patient was well, but she hoped she calmed their fears a little. 

Dr. Branson walked in the room and advised them their time was up and they needed to leave.  After everyone left the room Steve went to the other side of Danny's bed and pulled the chair in the corner closer to the head of the bed.

"I'll be staying."  Steve advised without even looking at the doctor.

"Mr. McGarrett, he really needs to rest.  I'm afraid you..."

Steve looked up at the doctor and stared at him with icy blue eyes.

"Danno is resting.  I will not interfere with your duties or that of the nurses.  And in case you didn't notice, I told you I would be staying...I didn't ask."  Steve kept his eyes on the doctor for a few more minutes then looked back down at Danny.  "Check his chart Dr. Branson, you'll see that I have Power of Attorney should Dan Williams not be able to make his own decisions."  Looking back at the doctor he continued, "And I take that charge seriously.  I'm staying."

Dr. Branson knew there would be no compromises here.  He also knew that even if Steve McGarrett didn't have Power of Attorney, he would still remain by his patient's side.  He could call security, but then how can you ask security to remove the top law enforcement officer in the State?  He also felt that from the Power of Attorney, the patient obviously wanted Mr. McGarrett involved.  Dr. Branson looked at the nurse and shook his head.  She merely smiled back then continued on with her work.

Once in the waiting area, Joey noticed Steve wasn't with them.  He took his wife's hand and squeezed it.  "Our Danny will be fine now."  Understanding that Steve remained behind and what her husband meant, Mei put her head against her husband's shoulder and nodded in agreement.

******

The nurse slightly touched Steve's shoulder.  He woke noticing the bright morning sun and to the sound of the respirator in the room.  Removing the blanket that someone had placed on him, he looked over to Danny who still lay unconscious.  

"We're going to remove the respirator so I need for you to leave for a few minutes.  The cafeteria usually has fresh brewed coffee at this hour and it's better than the coffee we serve here in ICU.  Why not take a walk and by the time you get back, we should be finished with Mr. Williams."

Steve really preferred to wait right outside the door, but her friendly face told him what he already knew...he needed a break.  Steve began to fold the blanket as he stood and looked longingly at Danny.  "How is he doing?"

"He's doing very well.  We'll put him on oxygen for the remainder of the day at least, but the respirator really isn't needed any longer...and that's always a good sign."  She said as she took the blanket from Steve and folded it for him.

"Then why hasn't he awaken?"

"He suffered an extreme blow to his head.  It may take a while, Dr. Branson will be in within the hour and he may be able to tell you more."

Steve took Danny's hand and leaned close to him.  "I'll be right back Danno, you're not alone OK."

"You talked to him almost all night long."  

"I felt he needed to know I was here.  I know Dr. Branson said he needed rest, but I know Danno better than he does.  He needs to know he's not alone in this."  Steve patted Danny's arm and left.

******

By the time Steve returned Mei and Joey were in the ICU waiting room.  "The doctor is with Danny now."  Joey offered.  "He said he would be out to talk to us as soon as he's done examining him."

"Were you able to get in touch with Clara?"  Steve asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure how to."  Mei replied with a worried look on her face.  "She is in Japan with friends from her acting troop.  Danny had given me her number to the hotel she would be staying at, but they haven't checked in yet."

"So why the worried look?"  Steve asked gently with a smile on his face.

"I didn't leave a message because I didn't want her to be frantic.  I feel so bad that this is going on and she doesn't know.  It would hurt me deeply knowing something was wrong with one of my children and I never knew."  Mei was near tears by this time.

Joey put his arms around his wife's shoulders and hugged her.  "Mei, we do the best we can.  Imagine how Clara would be if we left a message that Danny is hurt but couldn't give her more information.  Besides, what if she calls and can't reach us...it'll only cause her more worry."

Steve was about to agree when Dr. Branson appeared.  Years of reading people and their body language told Steve something was wrong, no matter how much the doctor tried to hide it.

"Mr. Williams is progressing very well.  Though he hasn't regained full consciousness, he is responding and appears to be trying to open his eyes.  Unfortunately, I can't tell you how much longer it will be before he is fully awake."

"How much longer will he be in ICU?"  Joey asked excited that Danny was doing so well.

"It's hard to say.  Definitely not until he is awake.  It will be a daily decision.  Do you have any other questions?"

Joey and Mei both shook their heads, smiling broadly.

"Why don't you go in and visit with him then.  I'll be here for a few more hours in case you should think of anything."  Dr. Branson said as he patted Mei on her back.

"Steve?"  Joey asked.

"I'll be right behind you.  Need to check in at the office real quick."  

Once the Punana's were out of hearing range, Dr. Branson turned to Steve.  "You have questions you didn't want to ask in front of them, don't you?"

"Yes I do.  My first question is, what are you not telling us?"  Steve asked not sure he wanted to hear.

"Detectives!"  Dr. Branson smiled.  He guided Steve to a private area within the waiting room so the two could talk undisturbed.  "I'm concerned with the fact he doesn't seem to be trying to wake up."

"But you said he was trying to open his eyes?  And why would that concern you?"  

"He is trying to open his eyes, but he isn't fighting.  I heard you talked to him last night.  I also heard there was no response."

"He is unconscious and on a respirator...of course there was no response!"  Steve was becoming agitated.  'Why don't doctors just come out and say what is going on...they always have to go in circles!'  Steve thought to himself.  "Dr. Branson, what do you think is the problem?  I know you have an opinion and I want to know."  Steve's voice was demanding, his mind determined.

Dr. Branson knew Steve wouldn't be put off by the usual answer given by doctors.  He also understood that Steve could see right through him so there was no way he could mask his thoughts or opinions.  "This is highly unorthodox Mr. McGarrett.  You know there are a number of things that could be wrong.  There may not be anything wrong at all..."

"Don't pull that on me Branson!"  Steve's voice was quite yet forceful as he scooted up in his chair and his face was directly in front of the doctor.

Raising his hands up to try and back Steve away, Dr. Branson conceded.  "Anything could be the problem.  I believe he was conscious enough to have responded to you last night.  I'm afraid I'm inclined to believe he may have some damage to the brain."

Steve could feel his body go ice cold.  There was no way he could accept what he was hearing, "How severe do you suspect the damage to be?"  

"There is no way of knowing right now.  It could be slight damage, or it could be very significant."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was relieved to see Doc Bergman arrive at the hospital the following morning.  He had been in Maui and cut his vacation short when Dr. Branson called.  Finishing a phone call to Chin, Doc waved to let Steve know he would be going directly to see Danny.  Dr. Branson was already in the room and talking with Danny.  Throughout the day yesterday, Danny became more and more awake.  He continued to be disoriented and didn't appear to be as alert as Dr. Branson had hoped, so he was anxious to see if Danny had progressed any during the night.  He never revealed his fears to the Punana's and to his knowledge, neither did Steve.

As Doc entered the room he saw Dr. Branson leaning over Danny talking quietly to him. Danny, his voice hoarse and raspy, continuously called out just above a whisper as he slowly regained consciousness, "Steve....Steve."  

"Mr. Williams, you're going to be fine.  You're in the hospital, but you are going to be OK."  Dr. Branson had repeated this several times yesterday, he felt it was necessary to tell his patient again.

Dr. Branson turned to the nurse and nodded his head toward the door in a gesture to locate McGarrett quickly.  As the nurse left, Dr. Branson stood and acknowledged Doc. "Nice to meet you Dr. Bergman.  Let me update on our patient here."

Doc came closer to Danny as Dr. Branson began to give him a brief diagnosis of Danny's condition and quietly expressed his concerns.  Doc watched Danny as a second nurse attended him.  Danny was awake but still disoriented.  Something about Danny seemed odd to him...something not right.  Before Steve came into the room he began to question Danny in an even tone as softly as he could.

"It's OK, you're OK.  You just need to relax and be calm."

Within seconds Danny stopped.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital," was the slow and tired response.

"Where?"

"Hawaii."

"Do you know who I am?"

Struggling to search his memory, Danny slowly and painfully answered, "No."  

This alarmed not only Doc, but also Dr. Branson.

"My name is Doctor Bergman...," he almost added that he was Danny's private physician but decided against it.

"Do you know your name?"

Steve came in the room and stopped when Doc held his hand up.

Once again struggling with his memory Danny looked at Doc with the strangest expression on his face, "Mr. Williams."

"What is your first name?"

For several minutes Danny struggled with the question.  He didn't know the answer.  The other Doctor had called him Mr. Williams, but he wasn't sure if that was right.  A wave of desperation came over Danny and he reverted to the only thing that came to his mind.  

"Steve?"

"Is that you're first name?"

Confused Danny wanted to scream but he couldn't.  His throat was extremely sore and it was  agonizingly painful just to speak.

"Steve...Steve," Danny began to repeat again.

Doc motioned for a confused Steve to join him.  He touched Danny's shoulder and asked if he knew the man.

Danny noticed the pain in the man's eyes and the confusion.  He desperately wanted to know who he was.  He felt as though he did know him...but how...where.  Danny closed his eyes as he understood he didn't know the man, himself, his background or much of anything.  He knew names, but no faces connected to them.  Somehow he also knew he had a life...but nothing about it.  This realization was more frightening than anything he ever experienced.  He was embarrassed and ashamed as he felt tears running down his cheeks.  Despite that he forced himself to open his eyes.  Instead of chastisement of how weak a man he was...he noticed that both men were fighting to hold back their own tears.  He felt an attachment to them, mostly to the taller man beside the Doctor.  Somehow Danny felt safe and his embarrassment leave...instead it was replaced with pain, an emotional pain as he admitted, "No, I don't know who you are.  I'm so sorry, but I don't..."

Steve reached out to Danny and squeezed his arm gently.  He smiled at Danny as he desperately fought the tears through his mixed emotions.  Joy and relief that Danny was awake...fear and pain that Danny obviously suffered from amnesia.

"It's OK.  You'll know soon enough."  Steve gently answered, his voice revealing the emotions going through him.  "My name is Steve.  You're name is Danno." 

Exhaustion seemed to flood in on Danny.  He fought to stay awake but he wasn't winning. 

"Steve."  Danny said.  Steve came closer to his friend and whispered.  

"Go to sleep Danno.  We'll work through this.  I promise you'll be just fine so don't worry."

Danny knew somehow the man was as good as his word and fell into a peaceful sleep.

******

By the early hours of the next morning, Danny was fully conscious but appeared to still be confused.  After what took place the previous day, Steve was frightened.  He was relieved to see Dr. Branson in earlier than usual and even more relieved to see Doc with him.  

"Steve."  Doc smiled and patted him on the shoulder.  "Hope you don't feel as rough as you look."  Doc said seriously.

"I'm fine Doc.  Just worried."

"I understand that.  Why don't you grab a cup of coffee and meet us in the waiting room after we finish examining Danny?" 

"You know how I am with waiting Doc," Steve reminded Doc in a serious tone as he walked out of the room.

It seemed to take a lifetime before the two doctors joined him in the waiting room.  The manner of their approach convinced Steve the news was not good.

"I've asked for another x-ray of his skull so that is what took so long.  It confirmed that there is no damage to the brain."  Dr. Branson reassured Steve.

Steve closed his eyes and held on to the chair next to him as he sighed a sigh of relief.  "But there is a problem."

"Yes, there is a problem.  The amnesia Mr. Williams is suffering from is severe.  What he knows and doesn't know is yet to be determined.  The more the swelling goes down, the more he should regain his memory.  However, with Mr. Williams, the swelling has already gone down a good bit and yet he appears to have a near total memory loss.  This concerns me a great deal."

Steve looked up in shock.  "Total memory loss?"

Dr. Branson continued, "He knows that he is in Hawaii, that he was born and raised here.  But he doesn't know his name and he has no idea what island he is on...or even what island he was born on.  I asked him about you, he seemed comfortable when I mentioned your name, but he didn't know why."  

"Steve, he recognizes most names," Doc added before Dr. Branson made the situation appear completely helpless.  "He recognized Clara, Joey and Mei.  Even Chin, Kono, Duke, and Jenny.  But, again he didn't know how he knew them.  He wasn't able to describe any of them.  He couldn't even describe himself."  

Dr. Branson knew Doc wanted to protect Steve.  But he didn't want to create a false hope.  "Mr. Williams had no idea of his hair or eye color, or that he has curly hair.  I can't tell you how disturbed he was as he looked in the mirror and didn't even recognize himself."

As Steve looked at Doc, he saw in his eyes confirmation of what Dr. Branson was saying and the extent of it.  "If there is no injury to the brain, then what would cause it?"

Doc took Steve to the side and spoke quietly to him.  "Steve, you told me about the situation Danny was found in.  Do you have any idea what happened?"

"No, to be honest with you I haven't pursued it...I got so absorbed with what was going on with Danno.  I never checked with HPD to see how the investigation was going."

"We need some details.  And I want to call in a psychiatrist." Doc said as delicately as he could.  Dr. Robert Stephens is one of the best.  In fact he's here at Queens which would mean he could be immediately available."

"What!?"  Steve asked in alarm.  "Why...why a psychiatrist?  What's wrong with Danno is that he has a brain injury Doc!  Last time I noticed, shrinks can't help with that!  Danno isn't suffering from depression, he's suffering from a physical injury.  Besides, I've met Stephens and I don't like him!"

"OK.  Then what about Dr. Jack Crayton?

"Is he out of school yet?"

"Dr. Ming?"

"A woman?  You expect Danno to open up to a woman?"

"Then how about Shepherd, Inman, or Oli?"  Doc asked sarcastically.

"Danno doesn't need a psychiatrist! He just needs time and people who care!" Steve's emotions and fatigue were wearing him down and he didn't care who he took it out on.

"Steve, physically he's recovering...and quickly.  But the amnesia is still with him.  If the amnesia were a physical problem, it should be clearing up...I believe we are dealing with an emotional problem.  There are several excellent psychiatrists on staff here and I believe as soon as we get someone for Danny, the better off he'll be."  Doc tried to explain.

"Doc, there is nothing wrong with Danno mentally!"  Steve demanded.

"Stop it Steve!"  Doc shot back surprising even himself.  "Think about the situation Danny was found in.  It is more than apparent that he must have been forced to witness the assault on that poor girl.  His wrists alone tell you how desperate he must have tried to get free so he could help her.  You think you could just walk away from all that.  I don't know what happened...and I'm not a cop, but even I can figure that much out!  He needs help....and I want the best.  With or without your permission...I'm calling someone in."

"Doc..."  Steve felt his hands were trembling and hoped no one could see them.  "Danno...he's ohana...I don't want him to hurt."

Realizing that it wasn't that Steve was opposed to a psychiatrist...instead he was frightened.  Frightened for Danny and for himself.  "I don't want him to hurt either."  Doc replied gently.  "That's why I want to get him the help I feel he needs.  Steve you must have gotten help after your experience in the Korean war?  There is emotional pain involved that's true.  But what kind of life would you be leading now if you hadn't received help?"

"And just how do you know that?  I've never mentioned having psychiatric treatment to you!"  Steve asked defensively.

Doc put his hand on Steve's shoulder and once again allowed compassion to lead the way.  "No one goes through a torture experience and comes out okay without help Steve.  And the torture you went through IS something you mentioned to me before."

All of Steve's defenses were immediately dropped.  'What if Doc's right about Danno,' he thought to himself.  'And if he is then I want someone I know and trust...only the best will do.  But will he be able to do it?'  "All right Doc, you could be right.  There is someone I know and would like to try and get for Danno.  I'll put a call in today and see what I can do."

"Steve, this can't wait.  Who do you have in mind?"

"The man who treated me." 

"Is he still in the military?"  Doc asked grateful that Steve was beginning to think more clearly.

"Yes, but I know I can get the Governor to request approval for him to work with the State on a case.  This incident is now an official State investigation and that means that Danno is now an official witness into that investigation."  

******

Steve was grateful that the Governor acted quickly on getting authorization for Lt. Commander Benjamin Miller to work with Danny.  He didn't offer an explanation but he knew the Governor knew what was going on.  

Steve kept in touch with Benny on occasion, in an unofficial capacity of course.  He had even discussed Danny before.  Times when Danny had encountered problems and Steve needed advice on how to help him cope.  Benny needed no encouragement to take Danny on as a patient, the fact that Steve had asked was enough for him.  

Danny's foster family, the Punana's, were in the waiting room watching Steve pace as they all anxiously awaited word from Dr. Miller.  If it weren't for the severity of the situation, Doc thought he could laugh at the scene in the waiting room as he, Dr. Miller, and Dr. Branson entered. 

Not one to linger Benny went straight to the issue at hand.  "I have no doubt that the head injury caused Danny's amnesia and that he has suffered emotional trauma."  Knowing that the Punana's were not briefed on what exactly happened to Danny he was careful with what he said.  "What happened to him was traumatic and adds to the amnesia." 

"So what do we do?"  Alan Punana asked not sure he fully understood what the doctor was trying to say.

"We have to help him.  Danny will begin to recall bits and pieces of his life.  This is done by seeing familiar faces and places.  Stories of events in his life can also trigger his memory.  This will need to happen gradually, we need to slowly work with him to a point emotionally where he can recall on his own what happened to him.  It will be a group effort.  Try not to tell him more about his life than what he's able to handle.   But should he ask questions, answer him.  If he asks then it's a sign that he's ready to know."

"What if he asks about the incident?"  Steve angrily shot at Benny.

"If you don't believe that Danny can get better Steve, then don't go around him.  He has to be surrounded by positive attitudes."  Steve's frustration and fear were not lost to Benny.  But no way would he let it infect others.  Everyone needed help to get through this.  Rather he realized it or not...Steve needed help also.

"I'm sorry Benny.  I'm...well, I just wish Danno wasn't having to go through any of this."  Steve was surprised that he admitted this to himself, much less to everyone in the room.  Swallowing his pride slightly, he asked "So, what if Danno asks about the incident?"

"Don't talk about it until I say it's OK.  And tell him that if you have to.  Tell him I have advised you not to discuss it.  Don't dance around an issue and don't lie to him.  If you're not sure how much you should say about something...then just say what you're comfortable with."

Everyone seemed to understand and prepared to do what they could to help Danny. "There is no way Danny should be alone.  Until I say, he shouldn't be alone at any length of time at all.  He doesn't need someone watching his every move...but someone should be in close proximity to him.  I believe he should stay away from his home where he is most likely to be constantly confronted with people or situations that he can't recall or handle yet.  People he meets, phone calls, unexpected visitors would only add to his frustration and I feel that would hamper any progress.  Staying somewhere other than his home would help to deter any of that.  He also needs to be someplace quite...where the activity level is low and comfortable."

"That leaves our house out," Mei replied disappointed.  "I keep my grandchildren during the day. That and Tommy is visiting us.  He was a foster child in our home years ago.  He just got home from Viet Nam and is staying with us while he's on R&R."

"Not my apartment," Kenny answered thinking of the constant calls and visits due to his environmental activities and causes. 

"David and Alan both have children and Amy has such crazy hours," Mei added. 

"Are you all finished?"  Steve asked grinning.

Everyone looked to Steve knowing what he was going to suggest and not believing they hadn't thought of it sooner.

Looking to Benny Steve answered, "Danno will stay at my beach house.  The only time anyone calls is when they know for a fact I'm there.  Everyone knows to call me at work or at my apartment.  Danno loves the beach and the area is quite and peaceful.  I can be with Danno unless we get a case that needs my attention.  If that happens, I'm sure there would be enough volunteers who can be with him."

"We could even take turns staying with Danny," Mei added excitedly.

"No!"  Benny stopped her before the conversation could go further.  "Until he begins to remember on his own, he should really be limited on whom he is with.  We shouldn't bombard him with too many people at once.  Give him time to get used to his situation...we will gradually introduce him to others unless he asks specifically to see someone."

This nearly brought tears to Mei's eyes.  The thought of not being allowed to see Danny was more than she thought she could handle.  

Benny reached out to Mei and patted her hand.  "I can't imagine what this is going to put you through...all of you.  But I really feel that we need to give Danny time and space.  With all that he's been through, it's important he's given time to work everything out."

Everyone agreed except Steve.  He knew Benny was holding something back.  After everyone had left he confronted him, "I don't follow you Benny."  Steve asked frustrated.  "Why does Danno need to go slow?  Why can't he stay at his home where he might remember quicker since he'll be in familiar surroundings?"

Benny wasn't surprised by the questions or the frustration.  He knew Steve well and was prepared for this.  That was one reason he waited around as long as he did.  "The events Danny was undoubtedly forced to watch and experience, had to have been emotional torture.  If there had been no physical violence to him personally...he was still forced to witness a heinous atrocity.  That in itself would cause a person great emotional turmoil.  In some cases it could even possibly become a form of amnesia on its own.  It's like it would have been a desperate unconscious attempt to put what they saw from their minds.  And for someone such as Danny, it could be worse."

"How so?"  Steve asked intrigued.

"Being a police officer of his caliber and not able to help the victim would most definitely add to the emotional anguish."  Benny sat down on the corner of an end table and explained further.  "The head injury inflicted on Danny was enough to cause amnesia due to the swelling of the brain.  If there were no emotional trauma attached to the injury, he would most likely be walking out of the hospital today.  But...there was emotional trauma.  I think the injury created the amnesia and the emotional trauma refuses to allow his memory to function properly.  Because of the two combined, not only can he not recall the events surrounding the incident...but he can't recall anything and there's no way of knowing when he'll get his memory back."

Steve felt a tingling sensation up his spine at Benny's last statement.  He hated not having control of a situation.  Especially where Danny was involved. 


	3. Chapter 3

While taking the scenic route to the seldom used house, Steve recalled Danny's conversation with Benny while he was waiting to be released.  

_"Why do I feel so comfortable with Steve and nervous around everyone else?  I still don't really know him."_

_  
_

_"I'm not sure.  I know when they brought you in, you were calling for him.  When you regained consciousness, I was told you called for him then as well.  My theory right now is you connected him with safety or peace.  Maybe it's because he is your only real link to your life.  Could be because he was with you while in the ICU.  No way of knowing.  But don't worry about it.  I know the two of you are best friends, so just go with it."_  _Benny had answered._

  He had briefed Danny on the situation with his amnesia.  He made no mention of the events surrounding the incident that brought him to the hospital or what exactly caused the amnesia.  Benny also made a mental note to himself that Danny didn't ask about it either.  Danny only knew that someone hit him in the head and that caused a head injury.  The fact that Danny accepted this so easily and without question helped Steve to understand the magnitude of Danny's problem.

Driving to his beach house with Danny, Steve thought how good it was to have him with him.  

"Well here we are!"  Steve drove into the driveway as he brought his thoughts back to the present.  "So what do you think?"

Danny smiled as he saw the ocean and small beach house.  "This is yours?  How in the world could you afford something on the beach?"

"Well your memory for the cost of things wasn't lost!"  Steve teased.

Danny laughed. "This is great!"  Feeling the most relaxed he had.... 'for as long as I can  remember'...that thought brought another laugh from Danny.

In a more serious note he looked at Steve, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Benny was only partially right when he said we were friends.  We're more than that.  We work together also...but mostly you're my ohana...my best friend.  I hope you will remember that before too long."  Steve exposed more of himself than he planned, but it was spoken before he knew it.  He was amazed at how easy it was, but wasn't planning on continuing the trend.  Danny always brought out the best in him, he always found it easy to talk to him.  In the years they have known each other though...neither of them ever spoke to the other about their friendship.  At least not in depth.  

"Now for your first question!"  Steve wanted to change the subject.  "I originally rented the house from Doc...Dr. Bergman.  Then I decided I wanted to find a place closer to work.  Doc knew I enjoyed it here so much so he sold it to me for a price I couldn't refuse.  I rent it out part of the time and it pays for itself.  The rest of the time I have a refuge from the world...without really having to leave."

"I'm glad it's available now and not being rented."  Danny admitted selfishly.

"Yeah me too."  Steve agreed as he got out of the car.  "I went to your apartment and got some things that I thought you would need.  If you find I've missed something, just let me know, and we'll either buy it or I'll go to your place and get it for you."

"Thanks...I don't understand all the secrecy about my life.  Maybe if I saw where I live and was around people I know...my memory would come back."  

"I know Benny,"  Steve patted Danny's back in reassurance as they entered the house,  "let's give his way a chance.  What do you say?"

The two men entered the kitchen of the house from the carport.  Steve motioned for Danny to have a seat at the table while he fixed them both some coffee.  As Steve worked, Danny studied him and wondered how he knew Benny.  He wanted to ask, but had a gut feeling to hold off.  Since he couldn't remember anything...he decided that this was the time to listen to his feelings. 

As Steve sat down at the table next to him, Danny voiced what he had been thinking since he woke up at the hospital with no memory.   "It's just hard.  It's just that...I don't know who to trust.  I'm afraid to trust people I don't know.  This is so crazy....I don't know anyone!"

"Give it time Danno.  Relax...you know what the doctor said.  Your memory will come back, just give it all some time."  Steve couldn't begin to understand how Danny must feel.  Being with your best friend and not being able to confide in him or just talk, was a concept he had no intention of getting used to.  Every time Steve wanted to say anything he found himself stopping in fear of saying the wrong thing or saying something that could hurt Danny in his recovery.  'Knowing how painful this is for me, how much more is it for Danno?'   Steve thought to himself.

The coffee finished brewing and Steve poured coffee for both of them.  Putting the black substance in front of Danny he smiled.  "You always drink it black.  If you want to change that...guess now would be a good time to do it!"  

That seemed to break the ice even more as a broad smile developed on Danny's face.  "So you must know just about all of my bad habits, huh?  So how many are there?"

"Loads!"  Steve exaggerated his voice.

The two men enjoyed a hearty laugh.  Then Steve continued to try and convince Danny to be straight with Benny.  He didn't notice that Danny didn't hear what he was saying or that he was staring intently at him. 

Suddenly Danny blurted out, "You don't like psychiatrists do you?"  He knew it wasn't a guess, it was a fact he knew to be true.  Danny wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did.  Maybe he had more of a memory than he originally thought.

"No!  You know me and shrinks."  Steve replied as he went to get the coffee pot and put in on the table.  "They give me the..."  Steve stopped and looked at his friend with a surprised smile.  He put the pot on the table and sat down.  "No Danno, and you were the only one I have ever talked to about that."  Steve answered with a smile.  "Benny is the only psychiatrist I would ever really deal with when it came to me personally.  That's why I feel like he would be the only one I would trust with you.

Danny took a deep sigh and knew that was good enough for him.  He wasn't sure why, but he trusted him.

******

The next few days progressed quickly.  Steve noticed that Danny knew his way around whenever they ventured out, but would get confused and turned around easily.  By the end of his first week out of the hospital, Danny began to recall a few things involving Steve.  He was frustrated that he recalled facts about his life, but not specific details.  He knew he was a detective and worked under Steve, but he didn't know where or in what capacity.  It didn't take long for Danny to ask questions about their friendship.  This was uncomfortable for Steve, but he hid that from Danny and talked rather freely with him.  However, Steve noticed that Danny never asked questions about work. Which right now he was thankful for.

Steve had talked with HPD about the investigation into what happened to Danny...or more like the lack thereof.  He was livid when Chief Dann had informed him that HPD closed the case.  His plan now was take Danny for his appointment with Benny, then drop in on the unsuspecting Chief while Benny talked with Danny alone.

Benny's office was rather private.  Since he was not in with a group of people, Steve rarely saw anyone in the waiting room until after Danny's appointments were near an end.  Every appointment had the same routine.  Benny would send Danny into his office, then talk with Steve briefly to see how the two were doing.  This time Benny noticed that Steve was anxious to leave and was trying to hide his anger.  

"You're not doing a very good job of hiding whatever it is you're feeling Steve.  You didn't do much better around Danny either."  The doctor smiled as he escorted Steve to another office determined the man wouldn't leave until he knew what was behind the emotions.

"Danno knows me too well.  Even if he has amnesia, I'm afraid he may still sense that something's up."  Steve expressed with true concern.  "The investigation into the incident with Danno was dropped."  Steve admitted gritting his teeth.

Benny knew how hard that must be for Steve.  More importantly, he also knew it could add to the damage for Danny.  "That's unbelievable!  Steve, with us not knowing what happened...well it makes it impossible to ease Danny into recalling the events.  He will be forced to make the recollection without me having a chance to prepare him.  It's inconceivable to think we can protect him from what we don't know.  I have no doubt it would prolong his progress since I wouldn't know what direction to guide him in.  To force him to remember what happened without us knowing beforehand, could also cause irreparable harm to him emotionally."

"NO...doctor.  I will not allow this...I won't.  I assure you, we will know what happened to Danno!"  Steve turned to leave trying to control his anger.  He wanted to save all his anger for Chief Dann.  Standing at the unopened door, his hand on the knob, Steve looked back at Benny, "Five-0 will do the investigation and we will find out what happened that night.  Is he ready for others to be with him?"

"I believe it is time to push Danny outside of his comfort range.  But he should continue to stay with you right now.  I think he should have some place of refuge and staying with you seems to be comforting to him."

"I don't want him to leave my house.  If someone needs to stay with him at my place, then that's fine also.  I need...I want to head this investigation.  I owe it Danno, and to myself."

"Then make whatever arrangements are needed."  Benny replied thinking the timing was probably perfect.  "Physically he's getting stronger and should be able to get out more.  He will still need to have someone with him due to his emotional state of mind, but that's about it.  Knowing he will be returning to your house will give him something solid to hold on to...something familiar."

"I'll make the arrangements then."  Steve sighed deeply, "I'll be back in time to pick Danno up.  I don't want him to know what I'm doing.  I'll just tell him I need to get back to work."

******

Chief Dann's office was located at the HPD downtown headquarters building.  Steve didn't wait for the Chief's secretary to introduce him, instead she simply followed Steve into the Chief's office and closed the door behind him.  If anyone wanted to hear what was being said, there was no need to wait by the door.  Steve started the instant his eyes laid on the man.

"NEVER, IN MY LIFE...Never!  I can NOT believe you DROPPED an investigation that involved the injury of an officer WITHOUT it being completed!"  Steve was leaning over the Chief's desk.  His hands were on the middle of the desk top supporting him as he grew closer and closer to the Chief's face.  Steve glared at the man who was now in front of him.  Daring him to even so much as blink.

The Chief's entire face turned blood red as he attempted to stand but couldn't since Steve was not budging.  Finally having his fill he slowly rose and bumped Steve on his way up.  Both men stood leaning over the Chief's desk, their foreheads nearly touching with killer looks on their faces.  Steve's anger was to the point that he didn't even realize that the Chief was now standing or that he was even talking.  Finally the two men stopped long enough for breath.  The Chief sat back down, but Steve didn't move. 

After regaining some composure, Steve backed off but remained standing. "What happened Dann?  Why did you drop it?"

"I didn't drop anything McGarrett!"  Dann replied trying his best not to be intimidated by the man standing directly across from him.  "We CLOSED the case...there IS a difference you know!"  No sooner were the words spoken than Dann regretted them.  He knew what would come next.

"So what happened?"  Was Steve's calmly asked question as he took a seat in front of the Chief's desk.

The heat had turned up significantly and the icy glare from Steve's eyes worked on the Chief to the point he almost couldn't answer.

"There was a party with bad dope.  The men in the bedroom assaulted the girl after handcuffing Williams to the iron wall ornament.  They had also taken some of the bad dope and gave it to the girl.  That's why she died and that's why they died."

"That's the best you can do?"  Steve could feel his blood begin to boil in his veins.  More than that, Chief Dann could feel it also.

Realizing his investigation was anything but that, he wasn't certain how to get out of this 'interrogation' with his pride intact.  Arrogantly he faked looking intently at the paperwork on his desk as if taking a renewed interest in his work.  "McGarrett, the neighbors called to complain about the party going on at the house.  When we arrived everyone, except for Williams, was dead.  We learned the bad dope was the cause of death for everyone there.  Including the girl.  It was evident that the girl had been sexually assaulted and that the men in the bed room were her assailants.  It was also evident that Williams was held against his will and was not party to the assault.  Case closed!"

Steve cringed every time Dann used Danny's last name for some reason.  Not to mention how insensitive the man sounded...the fact that everyone in the house died except Danny brought an unsettling chill to Steve.  "So how did Danno get there?  Was the girl part of the party or like Danno was she there against her will?  Did she take the drugs willingly or was it forced?  Why wasn't Danno given any of the 'bad dope' as you put it?  For a case closed, these are only questions that immediately pop into my head...I can't tell you how many more come to mind right now as I speak! "  Steve asked condescendingly, doing his best to control his anger.

"With everyone at the house dead and Williams with amnesia, no way of knowing.  The girl's parents said she went to the record store and was to come straight home for a party that night.  Guess she couldn't wait to go.  Maybe the guys and the dope were her present.  No witnesses McGarrett...your boy Williams is the only one!"

"Was the dope forced?  How did Danno get there and what record store?"  Steve asked not taking as much effort to hold his anger at bay. 

"What does it matter what store?  The parents said she was going to a party and we found her at the party!  As for Williams - I can't answer!"  Dann knew better than to say anything negative about any of Steve's men, especially Danny.

"So that's your investigation?  That's it?"  Steve stood again fuming.

"Yeah, what more do you need?  I pulled my guys off the case, the only mystery was how Williams got there.  It's not a crime to go to a party.  So he goes to a party.  Maybe they didn't know he was a cop and found out.  We know the guys cuffed him with his own cuffs and then beat him up - you know society is so down on cops - they were high and couldn't resist their chance to beat one up!"

"Give me the file on this case!"  Steve demanded

Reaching for the intercom button to get his secretary the Chief looked at Steve and asked why.

"Because 5-0 will re-open this case and find out what happened.  Something that should have already been done!"

                                                                                                                     ******            

As Steve left the building with the file in hand Sgt Coi'kua called out to him.  "Mr. McGarrett, how is Mr. Williams doing?"

"He's doing better, thank you."  Steve replied as he noticed the veteran officer looked uncomfortable.  "Something on your mind?"

"I was the lead man answering the call that night he was hurt.  My men and I were the ones who found him."  Sgt Coi'kua advised.

"Yes, I heard.  Sgt Coi'kua, I have a question for you.  Why did a team of men go in and not just the officer called to the scene?"

"Officer Frank Kau answered the call that came in.  When he got there, a kid came up to him and told him he knew they were doing drugs at the house.  So Officer Kau called me.  We got a team together and met him.  That's when we went into the house.  I hate what happened, all the years on the force and I swear I froze when we went in that house.  I'm glad for Kau that it was determined they had already been dead for several hours.  Otherwise I think it would have messed his mind to think they might have lived if he hadn't waited for us to show."  Sgt Coi'kua shook his head thinking of what they saw that night. 

"Where did the kid come from?  The one who told Officer Kau about the drugs and how did he know?"  Steve asked, curious with the new bit of information.

"Officer Kau said the kid told him he saw them out his bedroom window.  The parents confirmed that their son had been home all evening and that you could see in the kitchen of the house when the blinds are open."

"Thank you Sgt, I appreciate the information." 

As soon as Steve got in his car he got on the radio to his office.  He wanted 5-0 on this while it was still fresh on everyone's mind.  After assigning his staff to various tasks, Steve headed back to get Danny.

******

Mei stepped quietly into the small bedroom where Danny was sleeping.  She gently began stroking his cheek and remembered the morning he was born.  How excited everyone was.  Joey and Mei fell in love with the young couple who moved in next to them the year before.  Other than an aunt, the young couple had no family so it seemed only natural that they became ohana immediately.  Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she recalled the day the couple was killed.  She and Joey were taking care of their only child Danny, while the parents went out.  Later that day, Danny was picked up by Family and Children Services.  It was nearly a year before she saw him again. Mei wiped her eyes as she wondered if Danny's memory would ever return.  Determined that if it didn't, new memories would be made.

Leaving the room, Mei thought back on the call from Steve.  She was excited that she could finally see Danny and even more than willing to take an active part in his recovery.  With Joey retired and at home, it was easy for the two to care for their small grandchildren and Danny at the same time.  They understood the importance not to overwhelm him at one time, so the morning was a bit awkward.  Finally Joey suggested he and Danny go to the hardware store for some items needed to complete a home project.  The two men weren't gone very long but it was enough to exhaust Danny.  Mei nearly cried as she watched how uncomfortable Danny was as he entered the bedroom so he could rest.  The fact that he didn't recognize the room made matters worse.  The room had belonged to Danny and Kenny (the youngest Punana son) for years.  The only consolation was he was sound asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. 

******

Mei worked diligently in the kitchen completely engrossed in her thoughts.

"Hi,"  came the nervous voice from the doorway.

Startled, Mei looked up and couldn't resist rushing to Danny and hugging him.  Immediately she was conscious of her actions and backed away.  "I'm sorry.  I'm a hugger and...I've just missed you."

"No, I'm the one sorry.  I don't want you to be nervous around me."  Danny felt awkward and unsure.

"I'll tell you what," Mei began in her motherly tone.  "I'll agree not to be nervous if you agree also."

Danny offered her a quick smile and nodded in agreement.  

"Are you hungry?  How about you sit at the table and I'll fix us some lunch.  Joey took the babies to McDonalds for lunch and then off to the park.  I t should be a while before they get back."

Danny took a seat at the kitchen table and watched Mei prepare lunch.  He felt a familiarity to the routine and it warmed him.  "Benny told me who you were. I mean he told me your name of course, but he said that you and your husband raised me after my parents died."

"My 'husband' is Joey and yes he's right."  Mei wouldn't offer more than Danny asked, but she was determined Danny would use the names he was taught to use while growing up.

"Right, Joey."  Danny mostly whispered to himself.  Mei noticed it was as if he was trying to memorize names.  Feeling a bit selfish, Mei was thankful Danny would not have to see Benny today.  She wanted Danny with her today.  Instantly she felt a little guilty since she understood just how much seeing Benny was necessary in Danny's recovery.  Mei looked at Danny and smiled, she didn't care if she was being selfish or not.

Danny got up from the table and went to where Mei was and began to help in preparing the meal.  He looked over and noticed tears in her eyes.

"I know this hard for you, I'm sorry...I just don't remember."  Danny knew she was hurt because he couldn't remember her.  

Mei didn't stop what she was doing as she replied.  "It is hard, that's true.  But it's not your fault honey.  Do you know ever since you came to live with us you would always sit at the table and watch me cook.  Every time, like you did just now, you would get up and want to help."  Mei, wiped her eyes and regained her composure.  "Mostly I think you just wanted to get your hands dirty."  Mei smiled at the memory, "I had to threaten you in order for you to wash your hands after you put them in something.  Your favorite was biscuits...you loved getting your hands in the flour.  You would pat your face and beg me to look at your Santa Claus beard."  

They both began to laugh and the tension seemed to completely disappear.  Mei told him more of his childhood antics and before she could finish he was asking questions faster than she could answer.  

Over lunch Danny felt as if he really did know Mei...maybe he did.  "Mei, why didn't I call you 'mom' and Joey 'dad'?"

"You have an Aunt still living and she loves you dearly.  Also, we wanted you to always know you had parents who had loved you dearly.  We raised you to call us by our first names mostly out of respect for them...and also for Clara, your Aunt.  I don't believe Clara would have minded if you called us mom and dad...but Joey and I just wanted to be sure.  That and we wanted you to be proud of who you were and where you came from.  By calling us Mei and Joey, it just seemed to be the easiest way to do that."

"Steve told me about Aunt Clara.  He said she still doesn't know about what is going on and why.  Any luck finding her?"

"Yes, finally!  We talked, but I didn't tell her that you were injured.  She is planning to come here in a few weeks and I didn't want to worry her.  I feel so bad about not telling her though."

"Aunt Clara will be OK.  She will understand and besides..."  Danny stopped in amazement.  "Mei, I know who she is.  I know her!  I can't picture what she looks like though."

"Danny, what else can you tell me about Clara?!"  Mei asked unable to hide her eagerness.  

As Danny continued to talk of Clara, he could easily recall events in his life as a child.  Some were sketchy, but they were there.  He couldn't describe Clara, but he knew she lived in New York and traveled with an acting troop.  

The two stopped and took a few moments to revel in the accomplishment.  The remainder of their lunch was spent in endless chatter rather than eating.  With lunch over, Mei went to get a box of photos.  She showed Danny pictures of Clara and his parents.  There were countless pictures of Danny with Mei, Joey and their children...family photos...photos that were proof that Danny wasn't a foster child, he was a full loved member of the family.

While cleaning away the dishes, Danny asked Mei about his parents and Mei complied.  As she began the story of how brave he was when he got his first shot but his mother broke down and cried, Danny was able to finish the story.  

"I remember you and Joey telling me about my parents all the time.  Aunt Clara would talk of them as well.  I always felt as if I knew them."

"Your parents loved you so much.  You were always scaring the living daylights out of them though.  Every day your mother would have coffee with me and we would talk about what daring act you committed the night before.  Many of them I watched firsthand to my horror!  No wonder you're 5-0!"  Immediately she looked up to Danny in fear she may have said too much.

"Hawaii 5-0, I'm a cop with them?"  Danny asked.

"You're a detective.  Very high ranking.  And the best there is I might add."  Mei answered proudly but still slightly timid of the subject.

Danny looked away from Mei's stare and did his best to shake the uneasy feeling surrounding him.  In the end he decided to change the subject rather than pursue it.  "You have children.  I remember playing with them.  Tell me about them."

The two talked until Joey came home.  The grandchildren were laid down for a nap and the adults enjoyed each other and the stories of years gone by.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve picked Danny up at the Punana's, then headed back to his house.  He was truly thankful to see that Danny did so well with them and more thankful that Danny didn't ask about his day or what he was working on.  Stealing glances at Danny on the drive back, Steve couldn't help but smile to hear Danny's excitement as he talked.  Danny had recalled parts of his past and for the first time since he lost his memory he really felt that he could get his life back.   

"Steve I know I'm talking crazy, but I really feel like there's some hope at the end of all this.  I owe a large part of that to you.  Last night I recalled several times you were there for me, times you have fought for me.  I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if it was for real or if I was just dreaming.  After today, I know it was real.  There's more..."  Danny couldn't bring himself to say exactly how he felt and couldn't understand why.  The moment turned awkward so Danny decided against what he wanted to say.  "I just really appreciate it and I...well I really appreciate it."

Steve had admit to himself how much he regretted that he couldn't tell Danny the way he really felt.  "You're welcome Danno...I feel the same way.  For friends to be as close as we are...we sure have some strange hang-ups," Steve spoke quietly.   It wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was more than he ever said before.

******

The following morning Joey took Danny to his appointment with Benny.  On the way he talked about the first time Danny went camping.  "There was me, your father, David, Alan and of course you.  My word I don't even think you were two yet."  Joey began to laugh at the memory.  "It was an overnight trip.  David and Alan had fits for you to join us.  We all went fishing early one morning and James spent the entire morning 'helping' you.  Before the morning was done you were exhausted!"  Joey became quite.

"Joey?  You OK?" Danny asked.  

"You went to your father and wrapped your little arms around his leg.  James picked you up and you began to twirl a lock of his hair with your fingers until you fell asleep.  You always did that with your dad when you grew sleepy.  I remember the first time you did that to me.  It was on another camping trip.  You were five and it was at the end of the day.  We had just finished with our dinner and were sitting around the camp site.   You climbed up in my lap and began to twirl my hair until you fell asleep.  That was when I knew we were finally a family.  That was the same year, Kenny was born.  You told everyone you came in contact with, that you were a big brother.   Only it sounded more like 'Imma big brudder like Dabid and Aben'."  Joey began to laugh as he saw Danny turn a bright red.  "Yeah, I used that on you quite a bit after you got older...funny how it still embarrasses you!"

Danny was relieved to get to Benny's office.  "A reprieve Joey!"  Danny teased as the two men got out of the car.  "Yeah, I guess so son."  Joey was still laughing. 

Benny greeted the two men as they entered the reception area.  He had a light calendar that day and was planning on a longer session than usual with Danny.  It was more than apparent that Danny was avoiding the issue of work and he needed to try and slowly find out why.  He wasn't sure if it was because of the type of work he did or if it was tied into what happened to him.  He would be glad when they had more information so he would know what to direction to guide Danny.  In the mean time, he would at least broach the subject.

Ushering Danny into his office he sat beside Danny in an identical overstuffed chair.  Benny liked the informal and relaxing setting, he felt it encouraged conversation.

"Danny, I need to begin today with asking you a question."

"It must be a loaded question then.  You seem a bit concerned." 

"Being a detective and having had taken psychiatry in college makes you too good in the observation area Danny,"  Benny teased.

"Why do I remember some things but not others...or not the full picture?  I didn't know I took psychiatry in college, but after you mentioned it...I do?"

"It's just the way amnesia works.  I've explained this to you before.  So, is this your way of avoiding my questions?"  Benny grinned at Danny knowing he was right even before he asked the question.  "May I ask why you want to avoid it?"

Taking a deep sigh Danny looked down at his hand then back up to Benny with a crooked smile and eyebrows raised, "Because I have a good idea of what you want to ask me."

Intrigued, Benny couldn't resist the game and decided that his patient may have given him the safest direction for them to take.  "So why don't you tell me why you don't want to answer."

"You want to ask me about being a cop.  It's too soon to try and figure out what happened to me, so I believe you want to know what my hang up is about my work.  Am I right?"  The smile was gone from his lips and his hands began to sweat.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to ask.  You avoid the subject.  Once you thrived on your work...now you run and hide from it."

"That's pretty strong Benny...the run and hide bit."

"What would you call it?"

"Flee and escape!"  Danny laughed nervously.  "I don't know why, but it's not the work that frightens me.  I think it's the fear of someone getting hurt...and I can't stop it."

Benny noted the true fear in Danny's expression, he also knew this was most likely a key area in what happened to him.  Not knowing any of the facts, Benny was reluctant to pursue any further.  "What if you met the people you work with.  They are all personal friends as well as co-workers.  If you went to the office, you would be able to see them in a more relaxed environment."

"What if they just came to see me?"  Danny asked hopefully, but already knowing the answer.

"You need to go see them.  Being in the office might trigger more of your memory, it may also calm some of your fears."

The remaining of the session was routine but Danny still wasn't convinced about going to visit his office.

As soon as Danny came out of Benny's office, Joey noticed the change in him.  Benny gave him a wink of reassurance but Joey wasn't convinced.  The drive home was a quite one and Danny seemed preoccupied after they arrived.

Joey went in to the kitchen to help Mei prepare for that day's lunch.  "Why so much food?"  

"David called and said he wanted to come by and see Danny at lunch time.  You know that boy's appetite!"  Mei laughed.

Joey laughed along with his wife.  The thought of calling a grown man and one as large as David a 'boy' wasn't foreign to Joey.  All of their sons would forever be known as boys to them.  Just as Amy will always be their little girl...no matter how old she got to be.

His thought was interrupted with the sound of the front door closing.  David headed straight for the kitchen and immediately began to munch.  "So where's Danny?"

"I think he's back in his room."  Joey answered.  "David, you go talk to him.  His session today left him in a pretty dark mood.  I don't know what happened, but he's really struggling with something."  

Mei looked up from her cooking with concern.  Joey began to rub her back, then kissed her cheek.  "I know Mei...but we can't make his world perfect.  I want him happy too...I guess until he's completely well, there's nothing we can do but be here for him."

"That's not good enough Joey.  Danny is just...well he's one of my babies and this isn't right!"

"He's not a child anymore Mei.  He's a grown man and...I know it's not right."  Joey understood what his wife felt.  He shared the same feelings.

Wanting to help calm their fears, David went over to them and gave each one a hug, "I'll go talk to him.  OK?  Don't worry, it'll all work out." 

David found Danny lying on his bed with his hand tucked behind his head.  "Mind if I come in?"

Danny sat up despite David asking him not to.  Sitting on the twin bed across from Danny, David looked around at the tiny room.  "Have you seen much of Tommy?"

"Actually, no.  Just enough to wave goodbye when I get here in the mornings.  He goes surfing with his friends sometimes and then he's been doing some job hunting I guess."  Danny added, "and I think he's not sure how to act around me.  Actually I'm not sure how to act around him either."

"Well I bet that's it.  He just doesn't know how to act.  I'll try to ease him in to being around you."

Danny looked at David and smiled.  "Always the big brother, huh?"

"Yeah!  Guess I always took the job seriously.  So you, ah, you want to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you?"

Danny laid back on the bed.  For a moment he didn't say anything and David didn't push for the silence to be broken.  "Benny wants me to go visit the office."

"Gee, Danny that would be great!  So what's the problem?"

"That's just it.  I don't know what the problem is.  I'm scared to death to go back...even for a visit.  I feel like if I don't remember any of them, then if anything happens to them...well it won't matter."

"You tell Benny this?"  David asked with concern.

"Yeah.  He thinks it's because I would feel helpless to save them.  He believes that's the real issue...not so much work or being a cop in itself."

"I'm glad you're discussing all this with him.  Way too complicated stuff for me!"  He laughed and was pleased to see even Danny smile at that one.  "Danny, he's right man.  You know it's just like surfing.  You take a fall...get right back out there.  If you don't the fear will consume you man. That ain't a good thing my bruddah."

"Yeah.  I know you're right, but I'm not looking forward to it.  If I could just remember what it felt like to be me…I don't know."

"I remember when mom and dad said you would be coming to live with us for good.  Alan and I were so excited...but you weren't the same kid.  We never understood what happened to you after your parents died.  The two of us decided that first night that we would spend the rest of our lives protecting you!  Guess we can't always do that."

"Wish you could though.  Sure would save me a lot of trouble!"  Danny said with a laugh.

"C'mon, let's go eat!"

******

Kono and Chin arrived at the house where the complaint came from regarding the party where Danny was found.  The couple talked openly and freely about their complaint and everything still lined up with what was in HPD's report.  

"You have a son who witnessed illegal activity in the house from his window according to this report.  May we speak to him?"  It was more of a statement than a question.  Chin used his usual polite demeanor, but he also wanted them to know he wouldn't take no for an answer.

The couple both agreed and their son was called to the door.  Within seconds a young skinny boy appeared.  He was a homely looking kid and dressed in the latest teenage style.  Chin asked the usual questions but refrained from delving too deep.  He suspected the kid was overly nervous and hadn't been totally honest in the investigation.  Whatever it was, he knew he wouldn't get the answers while the boy's parents were there.  The interview ended and Kono handed his card to them asking them to call if they thought of anything else.

Kono suspected right away there was a reason Chin didn't ask any hardball questions.  As soon as they were in the car he wanted to know what was going on.

"I could see it written all over the kid.  He was deathly afraid we would say something in front of his parents.  The kid's hiding something...I don't think he's afraid to tell us...but he IS afraid to tell his parents," Chin explained.

"So what's next?" 

"We wait and try to get the kid alone.  I think you should be the one to really talk to him Kono.  You would have more in common with him than I would."

"What's that suppose' ta mean?"

Chin began to laugh, "Nothin' bruddah...there's a car in the drive with braces on the roof for a surf board.  I'm sure it's the kid who surfs...so that can be a common ground for him to open up to you.  And I don't think the kid would ever believe I'm a surfer!"

Kono started to laugh with that, "If you ever do try it, I'm taking pictures...no one would ever believe me otherwise!"

Their wait paid off, when only minutes later they watched the young man load his board on top of his  VW and head away from his home.  They followed closely behind him, since they didn't think he would notice them.  Kono was thrilled when he noticed the car pull into a McDonalds and park.  

Standing behind the youngster in line Kono started the conversation.  "Hi bruddah!  Cory is the name, right?"

The young man turned around and instantly recognized Kono and Chin. "Yeah, I mean, yes sir.  Cory Lind."

"Nice board, I have a similar one I use.  But I think I'm gonna get another one.  I'm having trouble with one side of the board.  Yours ever give you trouble on the side?"

"Yeah man it does.  Every time I lean into the wave I can feel it give more than it should so I have to compensate for it."  Cory began to talk unimpeded.

The conversation evolved to where the three men were sitting together eating their hamburgers.  Half way through their meal, Kono changed the subject to the night of the party. 

"You know more 'bout that party than you let on don't you?  About the night of the party and what went down."

Cory's eyes grew wide and he nearly dropped his hamburger.  "Why do you say that?"

"Hey look, I'm not out to bust you or cause trouble for ya.  But I need to know what went on that night.  I know you went to the police officer and told him about the drugs."

"I told the other officer the next day that I could see them through the kitchen window.  I was in my bedroom studying and happened to look out my window for a break.  I could see right into the kitchen."  Cory was nervous and his voice trembled.

"You can only see when the blinds are open Cory.  When we went in, they were closed."  Kono faked the statement.  He had no idea if the blinds were open that night or not.  He was hoping that Cory didn't know either.

Growing frantic, Cory knew they had him.  "Please don't talk to my parents about this.  Man, please, you have to promise me!  They'll kill me if they knew!"

"How about you tell me everything you know before I make any promises."  Kono looked at the kid in the eyes.

Defeated, Cory knew he had no other option.  "There were two guys who lived in the house.  They went to U of H, I just started there myself.  I never saw them on campus since they were seniors.  Well, we got home from school about the same time so I would see them then.  After a while we would talk.  Just small talk ya know.  Being neighborly and all.  Well they were from the mainland and one of guy's fathers had money and set him and his friend up in the house so they didn't have to live in the dorm.  They were loud in the house...lots of music at all hours.  They had lots of cool friends over there all the time."

"How do you know that?"  Chin asked.  He couldn't count the number of times his own children talked about 'cool' friends.

"I saw them come and go all the time from my house.  Some of them I recognized.  A few were football players from U of H and lots of really nice looking chicks, uh, I mean girls."  Cory blushed at the slip.  "Well, I saw them the day of the party and we did our usual exchange.  But this time they invited me to the party they were going to have that night.  I didn't say anything to my parents since they didn't like them...mostly because of the loud music.  My dad was always going over there, almost every night, to complain.  We would laugh about that whenever I talked to them.  Man, I just thought if I could be at that party...well I would be in.  Ya know...part of the group...cool like them.  I told my parents I had tests to study for so I planned to lock myself in the room and hit the books.  Then I snuck out of the house to go to the party."

"So you were at the party when they started doing the drugs?"  Kono asked wondering if the kid new how lucky he was.

"Yeah I was.  At first they were just doing a lot of drinking.  I did drink some beer...but not much!  I mean I didn't get drunk or anything."

"Go on son."  Chin encouraged.  He let the boy know they weren't interested in how much he drank.

"Well that's when they started to pass out some drugs.  I don't do drugs....so I made out like I had a date and needed to leave.  I thanked them and even asked if I could bring my date back to the party if it was still going on after we finished with our plans.  I didn't really have a date, but I didn't want anyone to know I wasn't, well...you know...that I've not done drugs before.  Well, just as I was leaving some of the other guys said they were going out and would be back...they wanted dates too, so they said they were going to see who they could pick up.  I left with them and went home.  I acted as if I was going home to get my car.  When they were out of site, I pushed my car to the back of the house so they would think I was gone when they got back."

"You pushed your car?  Why didn't you just crank it up?"  Chin asked, confused since the car seemed to be in perfect running condition.

Kono and Cory looked at each other then at Chin.  It was Kono who answered not believing Chin could even ask such a crazy question.  "He told his parents he was going to his room - they would have heard the car engine if he cranked it, would have blown his whole cover man!"

Chin had never practiced such deception when he was a teen, it was obvious Kono had.  Chin began to chuckle at the thought of Kono sneaking outside his parents house...then just as suddenly stopped when the image of Kono was replaced with that of his own teenagers.  "What did you do next Cory?"

"That was it man.  I pushed my car to the back and went to my room like I said.  As soon as I got home I got ready for bed.  That way if my parents came up I could get in bed really quick and pretend to be asleep so my parents wouldn't smell the beer on me.  I didn't look out the window cause I didn't want to take a chance that the guys at the party might see me.  Then I heard my dad get ready to go over there and mom talked him into calling the cops , I mean the police,  instead.  She was afraid for dad to go over there since they had the party going.  She told him if they got mean they could hurt him.  So I heard dad make the call.  I went back out and waited for the police to show up." 

"So when the officer arrived, you ran outside to warn him?  That was pretty brave Cory."  Chin said.

"Not so brave.  If anything happened to the cop, I mean policeman, it would have been my fault.  I knew he was coming and I knew they had drugs.  I didn't want to get the guys in trouble, but I was afraid of what would happen if a policeman showed up at the door.  You hear all sorts of stories, I would feel responsible if the policeman got hurt.  I ran to a spot where I knew my parents or any of the guys at the party could see me, and I waited.  You know it's embarrassing to have your parents call on them all the time.  Then I was afraid the kids would find out I was home and didn't do drugs.  The whole thing would have been embarrassing.  When the policemen came to our house the next morning, I told them I saw them taking drugs from my window and knew dad had called them.  I wanted to try and kind of keep the policemen from saying I went out to warn them in front of my parents.  That way my parents wouldn't know what all really went down."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about not doing drugs man."  Kono replied.

"Everyone's doing it...if they knew I didn't then I would loose what friends I have."

"Maybe not everyone's doing drugs...maybe they giving the same line you are and just letting everyone think they are.  Drugs kill and there's no weakness wanting to live man."  Kono understood the need for a kid to feel like he fit in, but he needed for Cory to understand there were better ways to make friends.

"I guess I never thought of it that way."

"You know what makes a guy cool?  Being his own person.  So, why don't you be cool and be your own person - be a real man?  No excuses"

Cory looked at Kono as if the world had just been revealed to him.  "Yeah, novel ideal, huh?  So where would a cool guy like me start?" 

"You can start with being straight with yourself, then your parents and friends."  Kono answered.

"I don't know man, that's a pretty heavy request!"

"Being a man isn't easy.  And being cool comes with responsibilities."

Cory smiled and shook his head in agreement.  As Kono and Chin stood and were ready to walk away Cory asked, "So what happened after I left the party?  I mean there were all kinds of activity after more policemen arrived.  I saw an ambulance out of my window.  And it left wiki wiki, plus I heard rumors that everyone in the house was dead!"

"I'm afraid the rumors were right.  Everyone in the house was found dead."  Chin replied somberly.

"Someone had to survive!  I mean someone alive had to be in the ambulance."

"You must be majoring in Police work at school."  Kono smiled.  "Yeah, one person survived."

"Why are you asking questions then?  If they survived they could tell you what happened."

Kono and Chin were still pretty shook up about Danny but they managed to maintain their facade in front of Cory.  Finally Chin answered after he knew he had control of his voice.  "The guy who survived is not able to talk yet. Still in a bad way."

Kono looked at Chin and agreed with the statement.  Until Danny had his memory back, he wouldn't have his life back!  The thought of Danny never fully returning to normal was frightening...even to tough 5-0 cops.

                                                                                                          *****

Chin and Kono immediately filled Steve in with the information they had gathered.  Steve wanted to interview the girl's parents himself.  He knew Chin and Kono would be sensitive enough, but there were questions in his own mind about their statements in the HPD file.  The Leipua house was nestled between two similar houses in the quaint Diamond Head community. Though the house was very small it was inviting in its appearance.  The yard was actually bare, but with the shrubbery surrounding the front of the house along with many of the fragrant and colorful local flowers placed in front of the shrubs made the yard attractive.  The only trees were several palm trees that could be seen towering over the house in the back yard.  Steve knocked on the door then instinctively stood back so he could be easily seen from the main window of the house.  The door opened and a man close to Steve's own age appeared.  His weary face revealed the pain and sleeplessness he so obviously has gone through since the death of his child.  Steve showed his badge and spoke softly.  "Mr. Leipua?"

"Yes, I am Mr. Leipua.  I've already talked with the police, please no more questions."

Before the man could close the door, Steve rushed with what he knew he must say.  "I'm with 5-0 and we have taken over the investigation from HPD.  Please sir, in order to know what happened to your daughter, there are so many more questions left unanswered."

Mr. Leipua hesitated, seeing his indecision Steve went for all he had. "I believe your daughter was murdered.  One of my men was in that house with her.  He was badly injured and without your help...without your help we could loose him too."

"I know she was murdered.  I knew my daughter and there is no possible way she took drugs."

"I didn't know your daughter Mr. Leipua, but I DO agree that she didn't take those drugs...not  voluntarily."  Steve replied with conviction.

Once again Mr. Leipua hesitated, but this time opened the door wider so Steve could enter the small house.

"I am Benjamin Leipua and this is my wife Su-Li."  Mr. Leipua pointed to his wife who was sitting on the edge of her chair in the couple's living room.

Once again Steve showed his badge and introduced himself.  Mr. Leipua gestured toward the sofa for Steve to take a seat.

"You said you had an officer in the house with our daughter who was hurt and that I could help save him.  How can I possibly help you save this man?"

"My officer was severely beaten and suffered a head injury that night.  As a result he has amnesia - total amnesia.  Without knowing what really happened that house, it could affect his recovery.  Even possibly cause more harm.  So my unit took over the investigation.  From what we know, my officer was in the same room with your daughter.  With the reports I have, it is my belief that she was forced to take the drugs..."  Steve hesitated before he finished, not quite sure what was the best way to do it.  Softly and compassionately he continued, "I believe your daughter was forced to take the drugs, after she was sexually assaulted."  Steve waited to let everything sink in.  He was telling more than he normally did, but they had a right to know everything and they were the only possible link to what might have happened.  "I'm sorry for being so abrupt.  It's not my intention to cause you more pain."

"We were not informed that our daughter was sexually assaulted.  We were only told she was assaulted."  Mrs. Leipua explained with renewed horror as to what happened to her daughter.

"I suspected so much.  Please, again, I'm so sorry."  Steve added

"Why didn't your officer stop it?"  Mr. Leipua asked with thick emotion.  Yet his tone was not angry or accusing, which surprised Steve.

"Of course we don't know everything that went on.  But what we can tell, he did try to stop it.  Somehow they managed to handcuff him to an iron ornament built into the wall.  It was apparent from the injuries he received to his wrists that he fought desperately to get free, but wasn't successful.  He was also beaten while handcuffed and even stabbed.  The most serious injury though was to his head.  There were numerous blows to his head."

Both of the Leipua's closed their eyes and winced at the thought of what Danny must have endured.

"So how can we help?"

"Tell me about your daughter's plans.  When did you last see her...I need to know the details of what she did that day."

"Mary.  Our daughter...her name was Mary.  She was beautiful.  It was her birthday and we had a party for her.  She just turned 16 and was going to go to another party with her friends later that night...she was so excited.  But she never made it to their party for her Mr. McGarrett."  Frustrated, Mr. Leipua banged his hand slightly on the arm of the chair.  "Mary left our home to go to the record store.  She was so excited about getting to drive by herself and begged to go to the record store.  How could we deny her Mr. McGarrett?  But only if we had!"

Unable to go on Mrs. Leipua continued for her distraught husband.  "Mary was our only child, she was our dream...our future.  We never saw her again.  But neither did her friends.  She may have been at a party, but it wasn't the one that was planned for her.  Do you think your officer may have invited her to this one?"

"No, Danno...Officer Williams would never be part of a group like that.  They were a younger group than he socializes with and he would have had nothing to do with drugs.  What record store did your daughter go to?"

"We don't know.  There are so many around here.  Maybe she even went to the mall.  I have no idea."

"As I mentioned I have so many questions.  I'll need to know the names of Mary's friends who were planning the party for her.  May I contact you again, to try and put this all together."  Steve asked not wanting to impose on their time of mourning...but wanting to find out what happened.

"Yes, Mr. McGarrett.  The other policemen were very thoughtful, but seemed like they only talked to us to be nice.  They never really listened that Mary didn't show up at the party she was supposed to go to."  The Leipua's gave Steve the names he needed and asked that he keep them informed - no matter what he found.


	5. Chapter 5

With the investigation going strong Steve felt drawn to be at the office, but then another side of him was drawn to be with Danny.  The two enjoyed dinner that evening, which was becoming a rarity.  Partially through the meal Danny amazed Steve.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about not spending more time with me right now Steve.  I know you're busy and trying to fit me in with whatever you're working on.  It's OK."

Steve was shocked - he never ceased to be amazed at how well Danny could read him.  Even now with most of his memory gone.  "Do you remember that much about us Danno, or do you think no matter what happens to us...we'll always know...really know each other?"

"Have you been talking to Benny again?"  Danny answered with a laugh.  "That is a very philosophical question if ever I heard one!"

"Maybe, maybe not."  Steve joined in the laugh.

Sobering only slightly Danny answered the question honestly.  "I do remember more and more each day it seems.  But I still feel lost and like things are just slightly out of my grasp.  I am beginning to remember events, but not enough where I can say this is who I am and this is where I came from.  I remember you, things about you.  I don't remember work at all, but I do know names.  Benny asked why I thought I zeroed in on you.  All I can say is, somehow I always knew you were someone...well someone important in my life."  Danny wanted to say Steve was special to him, but felt oddly uncomfortable with that confession.  "I trust you and I know you, I know you won't let me give up.  Why I know what's going on with you, I can't explain.  Maybe it's because being a cop is in my blood, even if I don't remember anything about it."

Steve smiled as he reflected on all that Danny had said.  "It'll all come back to you Danno. You'll have your life back."

"Benny wants me to start thinking about going to the office.  It scares the hell out of me to even think about it,"  Danny admitted not venturing a look at Steve to see his reaction.

At first Steve was alarmed since they had a long ways to go on the investigation, but after some thought he saw it as an encouraging sign.  "As soon as this case is over Danno, I think it would be a good idea for you to come to the office.  Don't worry, I won't put you to work right away!"

            ******

Alan was there by the time Danny got up in the morning.  Steve had left for work as soon as Alan arrived.

"I thought today was Saturday!"

"It is," Alan answered cheerfully.

"Where's Steve then?"

"Man, you did lose your memory!  Don't you know 5-0 works no matter what day it is when they have a case."  Alan said with a laugh.  "I can't even begin to count the number of times you lost a day off because of work.  Guess someone has to do it."  

Alan knew Steve was working on Danny's case, he also knew Danny wasn't aware of that.  So he was thankful when Danny asked no further questions regarding the whereabouts of Steve McGarrett.

"We're headed to the beach.  We have a board for you, but don't forget your doctor said nothing too strenuous.  Mom has packed a lunch and the whole family will be there.  About time you got every single one of us at one dose!"

"What about Tommy?  David said he was going to try and ease him in."  Danny remembered Tommy only slightly, but was anxious for him to be included in the family outing.

"David told me.  Tommy will be there, I think he's even excited about seeing you now!"

As Alan drove them to the beach Danny informed him that he remembered Alan was the one who taught him how to drive...fast.  "Yeah, Dad taught us all how to drive, I just taught you the fine art of doing it on two wheels!"  

"I remember driving one day, I couldn't have been but 14!  The cops began to chase us for speeding.  I'm not sure who I was afraid of most...the cops, Joey, or Mei." Dan laughed at the memory.

In unison the two agreed, "Mei!"  Then they both laughed at the revelation.    

"I remember we barely got away," Alan recalled fondly.

"Yeah, but you were always pretty quick at finding alternate routes." 

 Alan looked at Danny in disbelief.  "Man, I can't believe you remember that, Danny," Alan said quietly.  "I think you're beginning to come back to us!"

            ******

Whatever reservations Danny had about having everyone around at one time was gone within a matter of minutes.  He found he truly enjoyed the chaos and even more exciting were all the memories he felt rushing in on him.  

Over lunch the entire clan reminisced and Danny was even able to join in.  Tommy was glad he came.  He was silly to shy away from Danny, but there was something different.  He knew Danny suffered from amnesia and was quickly regaining much of his memory.  But something didn't seem right...actually something seemed strangely familiar.  He recognized the way Danny avoided certain subjects or would shut them out all together.  It was the same reactions and personality conflicts he saw in soldiers in 'Nam.  Soldiers who came back from hideous attacks, or survived horrific battles.  Tommy would enjoy this day but as soon as Steve picked Danny up, he would ask to see if he could talk privately with him.

"I remember racing our bikes...we were in Maui I think.  Yeah, it was Maui and we were racing our cousins.  Alan and I were on David's team. David said no matter what, don't quit.  I went racing down some hill going as fast as I could and then felt one of our cousins pushing me.  Finally he pushed me so hard that I hit a board sticking out of a rubbish pile on the side of the road.  Oh man I remember that hurt!"

"I'll never forget that as long as I live!"  David added.  "We all stopped and ran over to you.  We just knew you were dead!  You were struggling desperately to breath.  Finally you caught your breath.  When I asked why you didn't slow down or quit, you said...'David, you told me not to quit....No way I was going to let him by without a fight!'  Sounds dumb now, but I was so proud!  I hated that you got hurt, but our cousins knew from then on without a doubt that the Punana brothers never went down without a fight!"

"Tell him the rest!"  Alan said laughing.  

"You're the one dying to tell him," David laughed at Alan.  "So...you do it."

"We were told not to ride our bikes on the hill, so the last thing we wanted was for our folks to find out that was exactly what we did.  Our cousin, Sandy, went to the house and brought back some of Aunt Liz's make up.  Everyone knew we didn't have any shirts on when we left, so we had to find a way to hide the nasty bruise you got.  We put so much makeup on your stomach that it wasn't even funny.  Came close to using ALL of her make up.  But we did it.  We got you into the house without them even noticing.  After that we were told to get cleaned up for dinner and dad told us to put our shirts on.  Boy were we lucky!"

"We weren't so lucky,"  Danny interrupted.  "I remember Joey called me out to the hallway as we were getting ready for bed.  He asked if I was OK.  When I said sure, he told me it would be best if I wore my shirt the rest of the time.  He said whatever it was we put on my stomach didn't work very well."  Danny said smiling fondly at Joey as he remembered the incident.

"Is that what you boys put on him?  Your Aunt Liz's make up?"  Joey busted out laughing. 

"Man, I missed too much!"  Kenny broke in with a laugh.

"Yeah, you were so deprived!"  David teased.

 "You didn't miss much Kenny!" Amy teased.  "Like my first date where all four of you us everywhere.  You guys were so proud that I didn't know you were watching my every move."

"How did you figure us out?"  Kenny asked.

"I'll never tell!"

The stories continued until a surfing challenge was brought up.

As David came in from his first ride he saw Danny on the beach off in his own world.  

Sitting next to his brother he remained silent.  

After several minutes, Danny managed to ask the question that was plaguing him, "I'm beginning to remember most of my life, there's still so much I'm missing.  But I don't remember anything at all about being a cop or where I work or any of that...and it's like I don't want to remember any of that.  Do you suppose I'm hiding something?  Something I did or maybe I hurt someone?"  Danny asked afraid of the answer.

"No!  Never!"   David was quick to answer. 

"How can you be so certain?"  Danny questioned.

"I know you, Steve knows you...anyone who knows you Danny would know you could never hurt anyone intentionally.  And I've never known you to hide.  Even growing up, mom and dad always knew you would be the one to be honest.  Whenever you did something wrong, you would stand up to the consequences.  Have you talked to Steve or your psychiatrist about this?"

Dan looked around and felt like he could cry.  The feeling had been hanging on him ever since his memory slowly began to return.  He did his best to hide his feelings, but now they were overwhelming.  Managing to keep his voice stable and the tears from starting Danny confessed that he had not.  "You're the only one I've said this to."

"Danny, you should at least talk to Steve about it.  The two of you are close and I know Steve will help you find the answers you're so afraid of."

******

Steve was sorry that he was going to miss the outing with the Punana's, but he felt they were making some headway in the investigation.  To his knowledge, Danny was still not aware it was his case they were working so diligently on.  As soon as he dropped Danny off he headed to the office where his team had already assembled.  His men were always on top of things, but when it involved one of their own...things took an even more serious commitment.  

Kono handed him a fresh cup of coffee as he sat down behind his desk.  In front of him was an updated report on the investigation.  He never needed to read the reports placed on his deck, his men always briefed him before he could look through the folder.  Steve liked this interaction and he felt he could catch more from their voices than the reports many times.

"What have we got?"  Steve asked as he took a sip of his coffee and began to open the file.

"Danny's car was at his home so wherever he went, it was in walking distance.  The girl, Mary Leipua, her car was found at the house where the party was."  Chin stated slightly irritated.   

Kono cut in with the same frustration in his voice.  "There was a van at the house with spots of blood in it.  Chief Dann did one right thing - he had the van impounded.  That and he had a lab team go over the house."

"One right thing?  So what did he do that wasn't right?"  Steve knew he would hate the answer, especially from the tone of his two officers.

"He didn't have the girl's car checked before releasing it back to her parents.  The only person obviously a victim and in the room with Danny and he doesn't check out her vehicle!  As a matter of fact, he didn't have any of the vehicles checked!"  Chin answered shaking his head.

"There were two other vehicles along with the van not claimed after notification was served to the families involved.  I did a registration check," Kono added.  "Two of the vehicles belonged to a Jonathan Taylor, III.  The house was rented by a Jonathan Taylor, II."  Both Kono and Chin rolled their eyes with the mention of the names.  "It was Jonathan, William Floyd and a Douglas Powell found in the room with the girl and Danny.  The van was registered to Powell.  Chief Dann failed to have any of these vehicles checked.  They're all in impound now."

"Have Che get a group to go over them."  

"Already done that Steve," Chin replied.  "Che is at impound now going over them.  He called just a minute ago to say there was blood in the van, but only a little."

Steve looked at his watch impressed that Che acted so quickly on their request.  He wondered to himself how he convinced his team to come in so early.  "The blood, was it human?"

"Che can't say for sure, but he's betting it is.  He said he would let us know as soon as he can about what they found."  Chin answered, thankful Che was working as hard as they were for Danny.

Satisfied with that end of the investigation, Steve continued with another aspect.  "Do either of you know how many record stores are close to Danno's apartment?  I know of one in that strip mall about a mile from his place, but I've never really looked before."

"Hard to say."  Kono answered.  Other than Steve, he had been to Danny's place the most.  "Depends on what direction you go.  But if you were walking I can think of about three."

"Check them out.  If no one saw Danny recently, widen the search.  Go by the Leipua's house to get a picture of their daughter and get a picture of Danno out of his personnel folder. Show the pictures to everyone who worked in the stores that day.  See if anyone remembers seeing either of them."

As Chin and Kono left with their tasks, Steve decided on a visit with Doc.  He knew what happened that night.  

As he reached his office, Che called.  Hopefully Che wouldn't be as hard to information from.

"What have we got Che?"

"A good bit Steve.  The blood is human and matches Danny's blood type.  The van is an old utility van.  No windows other than in the front.  The back has double panel doors.  Perfect for hiding someone.  The floor of the van isn't carpeted and is white or was at one time.  It hasn't been cleaned in years.  But, there were fresh dark marks on the floor. Fresh shoe marks.  I tested the marks and it's from a rubber sole, just like the shoes you wear, and the ones Danny had on when he was brought to the hospital.  I checked with Doctor Bergman just a moment ago, all of the assailants wore tennis shoes as did the girl. All of them had light colored soles on their shoes.  Danny was the only one who had dark colored soles.  I don't think it would be much of a stretch to guess that the marks came from Danny's shoes.  I can take a look at his shoes and see if there is any unusual wear."

"The marks were that significant?"

"They sure were!"

"Possibly from a struggle?"

"That would definitely fit with where the marks were found and how deep they were."

"So maybe Danno struggled and after they got him into the van they stabbed him."

"No.  The amount of blood is too small for a stab wound, even a small one.  However, there was enough for it to be smeared when the body was moved."

"Che, help me out here..."  Steve said with a laugh knowing how Che hated to give him his thoughts on how a crime happened.

"Measuring from where the shoe marks were and where the blood was found, I would imagine the person got hit on the head and was rendered unconscious.  If it were Danny, it would fit."

"How would it fit and why unconscious?"

"Doctor Bergman told me Danny suffered a head injury.  Danny's height would fit exactly with where the marks were and where most of the blood was pooled.  My guess, is he was in the van when he sustained the initial injury.  Then was dragged out once they reached their destination.  The blood was not smeared enough to indicate any significant movement.  So either Danny stayed very still or he was unconscious."

"Doc said Danno was hit with an object that matched the end and side of his own gun."

"He mentioned that to me also," Che said.  "There was nothing in the van to indicate it was used as the weapon, nothing else had blood on it.  Same as in the house."

"OK, thanks Che.  Good job."

Steve hung the phone up carefully as he allowed all of the information gathered so far to sink in.  If the record store checked out, he knew exactly what happened.

******

The following day Tommy dressed early so he could leave before Steve dropped Danny off at the Punana house.  He was able to talk with Steve the evening before and arranged to meet him at 5-0 first thing.  He wanted to be gone to avoid Danny asking him where he was off to.  Danny may have amnesia...but he could still tell when people weren't being straight with him.  'Guess no matter what...you can't take the cop out of the man!'

Calling out to Mei that he had an early morning appointment he was out the door before she could reply.  He stopped cold in his tracks when he saw David's car in the driveway, with David leaning against it.  

"Where you off to man?"  David asked nonchalantly.

Taking a deep sigh, Tommy knew he couldn't get this past David.  He obviously knew something was up.  "I have an appointment with Steve McGarrett about Danny."

"I'd like to be included.  I've waited for answers about what happened and this might be my only chance."

Tommy smiled, "Yeah, I have questions too."

Tommy thought it felt odd walking into McGarrett's office.  The last time he was there was when he was a kid and charged with killing a cop.  He was glad David was with him. 

Kono brought them each a cup of coffee while they waited and talked idly about surfing and how Danny was beginning to recall a few things.

Steve had arranged the meeting so that Tommy would only be there a few minutes ahead of him.  When he walked into his office, he wasn't surprised that David had accompanied him.

"I know you both are busy, so why don't you come right out and tell me what's on your minds."  Steve asked giving them his undivided attention as he sat behind his desk.

"Mr. McGarrett, when I was in Nam I saw the affects soldiers went through after being involved in traumatic situations," Tommy began.

"Anytime a soldier is in battle is a traumatic situation Tommy,"  Steve replied not sure what Tommy had in mind.

"Some worse than others Mr. McGarrett.  You know that just as well as I do."  Tommy stood and began to pace in front of Steve's desk.  "Men placed in extreme situations, those that made it back, always acted like Danny.  I later learned that it was a form of emotional amnesia...what happened to them was more than they could handle so their brains would shut down and the guy wouldn't even know it.  I know he acts just like those men.  His reactions to certain situations are the same also.  Joey has said that he won't discuss anything police related - not even if it was on the news.  I know Danny received an injury, but he's getting his memory back quickly...at least the part of his life before becoming a police officer.  I don't think it's a coincidence Mr. McGarrett!"

"Danny avoids any conversation about his work. He acts really scared when the conversation turns to him returning to the office - even for a visit,"  David added not revealing the conversation he and Danny shared the day before.  "Do you know what happened to my brother?"

Steve sighed deeply and began to massage his eyes.  Tommy described the same thing Benny had mentioned that first time he saw Danny...emotional trauma...emotional amnesia.  Looking back at Tommy, he pointed to the chair that Tommy vacated inviting him to sit again.  Steve knew they deserved to know, he wondered if it might not make it easier on Danny somehow.  

"I can't release everything we've uncovered, but I will tell you what we know so far."  Steve relented.

"I don't mean to be...well...I know Danny sometimes has an idea of what happened even if he doesn't have all the evidence.  That's what I would like to know - what do YOU think happened?"  David asked with pleading eyes.

After a few moments thought and studying the two men in front of him Steve opened the file in front of him.  "I believe that Danno and a teenage girl were abducted, possibly from a local store. They were put in a van where Danno was involved in a struggle How that came about I don't know.  Danno was knocked out and taken to a house along with the girl.  The girl was tied down to a bed in the house and Danno's handcuffs were used to cuff him to an iron ornament built into the wall of the house.  He regained consciousness and attempted to free himself..."  Steve stopped and looked at the men dreading what he would say next.  "I believe Danno was forced to watch them sexually assault the girl.  From the shape of Danno's wrists, I have no doubt he fought to free himself until they nearly killed him.  He was repeatedly beaten and at some point stabbed, I feel they either wanted to beat him for the thrill of it or they wanted to shut him up, maybe both.  The girl was given some of the drugs, which is what killed her.  There is evidence that they may have tried to drug Danno also.  In the end, everyone in the house died from bad drugs.  When Danno was found by the police, he was unconsciousness and bleeding badly.  At the hospital when he regained consciousness, he kept calling out for me but had no idea who I was.  The rest you know."

There was silence in the room for what seemed like an eternity.  David and Tommy both fought to keep the tears from spilling over as they pictured in their minds all that Steve had revealed.  Quietly Steve finally broke the silence, "I guess you may have something to the emotional amnesia idea Tommy.  I've got a call into Benny now to let him know what I just told you.  There's no doubt in my mind that Danno can fill in the blanks, but I also have no doubt that it played out just like I said.  I can't begin to even imagine what Danno went through. If it were me I wouldn't want to remember it either."

"Danny is what matters most," David said, tears escaping and falling down his cheeks.  "I love my brother, I've always tried to protect him.  I guess since he came to 5-0 I silently handed that job over to you Steve.  I won't tell anyone what went on, neither will Tommy.  But remember who you have under your wing.  You may think of Danny as your little brother...but he IS my little brother...and...just take care of him.  Please."

Steve could feel the sting of his own tears as he fought for control.  He found he couldn't answer David so he simply closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.  Steve heard the door open and looked up to see both men leaving.  Their heads down, devastated by what they heard and what they knew their brother had been through.  His voice inaudible Steve promised "I'll take care of Danno."


	6. Chapter 6

Steve told Benny what he had discussed with David and Tommy.  He also mentioned what Tommy had said to him about emotional amnesia.  It was decided that Danny would go to work with him in the morning and not to the Punana's.  Benny would break the news to him in his afternoon session and Steve would brief his staff on what they might be able to expect.

As he hung up the phone Kono and Chin entered Steve's office.  They were able to determine that there were three witnesses who placed Danny and the girl at the record store just down from where Danny lives.  Danny goes their often so they knew him right away.  

"The clerk who waited on the girl said she was short some money so Danny helped her out.  She said the girl waited until after Danny made his purchase and they left the store together.  Last she saw them they were talking to some other people and they left.  Said Danny and the girl left in a van together."  Kono reported.

"That clerk remembered a good bit of detail."  Steve said surprised.

"She has a thing for Danny, so that's why she remembered...least that's what she said.  I was going to ask her out, but I thought maybe she's too young."  Kono answered honestly.  "You know though, she said no one ever approached her about this.  HPD never talked to her, but in the file it states they went to the store asking questions."

"I guess they just didn't ask the right people!"  Steve said as he tossed the HPD file on his desk.  "So we had at least three of them confront Danny and Mary Leipua in the parking lot.  My guess is one drove the van, one was in back of the van with Danny and Mary and one must have taken Mary's car back to the house.  That adds kidnapping and car theft to the list of offenses.  Also makes me believe even more that Mary was not a willing partner in any of this at any time."

"The kids Mary was to be with that evening said they never heard from her and it wasn't like her.  Can't imagine agreeing to party with your friends and then just running off to one where you don't know anyone!"  Chin supplied.

"I agree Chin.  For all practical purposes, I feel our official stance will be that everyone at that party were wiling participants with the exceptions of Danno and Mary Leipua.  I feel Danno can offer information on the holes we have and with that we'll close the case.  This time it will be closed with all the facts known!"

******

Steve looked over to his nervous passenger and tried his best to reassure him.  If the situation didn't have the potential of being traumatic to Danny, he would have teased him.  But Steve knew that today was going to be hard enough...he also couldn't shake the feeling that the evening would be even worse.  There would be a late session with Benny today and Danny would be walked through what happened to him that night of the incident.

No one was in the office when they arrived, Steve had planned it that way.  He felt this way Danny could take a look around without anyone watching his every move.  As they walked through Danny stopped at his office.

"This is mine isn't it?"  He asked his voice shaky.

"Yes.  Why don't you sit down at your desk and I'll start some coffee."

Danny hesitated, took a deep breath and stepped into the office then behind the desk.  He looked at the walls as if to study everything in detail.  He managed to sit down and slowly opened the drawers to his desk.  Finally he looked at the files and paperwork on top of his desk, even reading some of the case files.  Everything was familiar and he felt comfortable with the routine, he came very close to offering to start back to work.  'But what if something happens and I freeze.  What if someone gets hurt because of my hesitation.'  The thought almost made him tremble.  Thankfully he heard Steve call to him from the outer office that coffee was ready.

Following Steve back to his office, he felt as if he were at a second home.  If it weren't for his fear of inaction in a time of need, Danny knew he could fit back in as if he never left.  In time Chin, Kono, Duke and then Jenny all came in and the reunion was exuberant.  Danny's memory of the people he worked with and even some of the cases came to him rather quickly.

With the success of the office, Steve was anxious for Danny to go back to his apartment.  Unlike earlier that morning, the drive to Danny's apartment was filled with excited conversation from the passenger.  Once they arrived, Steve was pleased that Danny remembered which apartment was his and went straight to it.

Walking in Danny felt renewed.  He knew his memory was back.  There were a few holes, but nothing he felt significant.  For the first time since the incident, Danny felt as though all would be well.  

"So when do I get to stay home?  Not that I don't appreciate staying with you!"  Danny added with a grin.

"You're off the hook Danno!  I know what you're trying to say.  As for when, maybe we can ask Benny that question tonight."  Steve knew there would be no way Benny would let Danny be alone until everything was settled and out in the open.  But that would be left for Benny to say.

After more than an hour in the apartment, Danny got some things he wanted to take with him and they headed for an early dinner, then on to see Benny.

******

Unlike his previous visits, Benny met Steve and Danny in Steve's office.  He wanted to talk to Danny in surroundings that he was more familiar with, but not completely comfortable around.  Danny knew immediately what was going on and settled into one of Steve's chairs.  He knew it would be a long night.

"Danny, we know that you met a teenager girl at the record store just down from your apartment. We know you helped her purchase a record then left where you were met by three men.  The two of you got in a van, most likely against your will and then taken to a house where a drug party was underway.  While in that house, you were badly beaten, stabbed and rendered unconsciousness.  When the police came, they found you handcuffed to a wall ornament."  Benny didn't go into any more detail, the rest Danny would need to discover for himself.

Danny was quiet as he took in the information.  He showed no expression of recognition, but did seem to be slightly upset with what was being said.

"We're going to take you to each place in hopes that it will help you recall.  Steve and I both will be with you, we will not leave your side at any time."  Benny added.

"I really don't want to do this just yet."  Danny answered as he stood and nervously rubbed his hands.  The sweat on his hands and his forehead began to build.  Wiping his hands on his jeans, he didn't feel as though they could get dry.

"Danno, it's time.  For the most part your memory has returned.  But you seem to refuse to face what happened to you...you're afraid of someone getting hurt around you and you failing to help them."

"What's so unusual about that?!"  Danny snapped angrily.

"Nothing is wrong with that...but you're obsessed with it!  It runs yours life and is preventing you from recovering enough to continue with your career.  That's not you Danno."  Steve retorted.

Danny knew there was no way of changing their minds, so he felt he had no choice.  He agreed, but knew he already didn't like any of it.

Danny listened carefully to what Steve thought might have happened at the record store.  Being there didn't refresh his memory and caused no reaction on Danny's part.  The ride to the house was also uneventful as was looking at the house once they reached their destination.  The three men went into the house and stood at the doorway to the living room.  Danny looked around but didn't seem to feel anything.

He was led to the bedroom where he was found and again there was no reaction.  Steve went to where Danny had been handcuffed and began to describe what he thought happened.  This was information Danny had not been given before.  As Steve slowly began to recount his theory Danny felt his body go numb.  He dropped slowly to the floor, his skin grew cold and clammy, his eyes widened as if in a trance.

"Mary.  Her name was Mary."  Danny began still in a trance like daze.  "I had just gotten home from work and decided to go to the record store before going into my apartment.  It wasn't far, so I just walked.  I was in the check out line and Mary was short some money for a record she wanted.  I heard her say it was the last one they had and asked if they could hold it for her.  They said no...so I gave her the money she lacked.

She was all excited.  She couldn't believe I did that for her and she kept thanking me.  She said it was her 16th  birthday and her first time driving alone.  Her parents let her go by herself to buy the album she had been wanting.  Sweet 16 party, she said they gave her a Sweet 16 party earlier and was meeting friends for another party later.  She told me all about getting her license...she got up early that morning and made her parents take her to get them."  Danny began to smile and gave a small laugh, "She was so full of excitement.  I had to laugh, but she knew I wasn't making fun of her.  Her enthusiasm...I couldn't believe it.  I actually enjoyed listening to her.  She talked a mile a minute."  Danny grew silent as he remembered their meeting and the conversation that took place.

'My parents got me a new car for my birthday!  Well, it's new to me at least!' Danny remembered her saying.  The girl giggled and continued.  'I love the Beatles and I couldn't believe that they still had this album left!  It's their newest one.  Do you have it?'

Danny recalled looking at the record she was holding and knew he wouldn't get a chance to answer so he just nodded yes as his smile grew wider.  He wasn't sure what it was about the attractive teen that drew him to her.  She had such a magnetic personality...not to mention her perky energy.  Her voice was soft and sweet.  Just like...Jane...that was it...she reminded him of Jane.  Looking at the pretty girl Danny couldn't help but think Jane was probably just like her as a teenager...only unlike Jane, Mary had doting parents.

Somehow during the conversation he had managed to tell her his name.  She wanted him to see her car so Danny agreed to walk her...besides he felt it was best.  It wasn't late, but the skies were dark.

Snapping out of his trance only slightly, Danny looked up to Steve, "Who is Jane?"

"I don't know Danno.  Was she at the record store, maybe she was here?"

"No."  Danny replied quietly then looked around the room.  He was still on the floor and made no attempt to get up.  He could feel the tears running down his cheeks but made no effort to wipe them away.

Steve was ready to end this, but Benny held out his hand to stop.  He knew Danny had to go through this in order to be completely well.

"What happened Danny?"  Benny urged gently.

"There were three of them.  Two of them stepped out in front of us in the parking lot, then a third one came up beside Mary and pulled out a knife.  He was holding it to her side.  They told us they wanted our car.  I told Mary to give them her keys and she did.  I knew she was scared so I reached for her hand.  She told them which car was hers, then they told us to get in the van.  I didn't want to do that so I tried to talk to them.  The one with the knife pressed it harder against Mary and she began to cry a little.  I was afraid they would actually stab her, so I did what they said.  When one of them pushed me into the van he felt I had a gun on me.  While the other guy put Mary in, the first one grabbed for my gun.  We were struggling for it when I heard Mary cry out my name.  The one guy who had her, put the knife to her throat and yelled for me to stop.   When I let go of my hold on the gun I was hit.  The next thing I remember was being dragged and then I felt them cuffing my hands to something.  I'm not real sure of what all happened, I was still pretty out of it.

I remember seeing them throw Mary on the bed and tying her to it.  She was screaming for me to help.  I tried as hard as I could but the cuffs only grew tighter."  Danny stopped and a steady stream of tears rolled on to his cheeks and down his face.  Danny looked to the bed and began to cry. "They began to beat Mary yelling at her to shut up.  She was screaming and begging for me to help her.  She was begging me and I just sat here!  I tried so hard to free myself but it wasn't working...I just sat here.  I screamed at them...STOP!  They were ripping off her clothes and began...they..."  Danny struggled to continue but his crying was uncontrollable.  Steve felt tears burning his eyes once more, he desperately wanted to go to Danny and stop him.  But he knew he couldn't.  

Still crying but with more control, Danny looked up to Steve unashamed.  His voice sounded like that of a small child, "They raped her Steve, right in front of me they...all of them!"  Immediately his crying stopped, the tears still flowed down his face, but his voice became strong and angered.  "And I just SAT here WATCHING!  All I did was yell for them to stop...that was all!  One of them came at me with the knife and stabbed me, then the one who had my gun began to hit me.  He didn't stop he just kept hitting me...over and over.  Mary was still crying and I kept trying to get free.  I'M A COP!!  I didn't help her!  Do you hear me...I just sat there!"  Danny's shoulder shook as he softly cried.  His anger gone, his voice now took on the tone of desperation, "I began to yell for you...I thought you could help her because I didn't seem to be doing anything.  I saw one of them leave and come back.  He went to Mary and while two of them held her head the third blew into her nose.  I knew it had to be cocaine.  I don't know why, but I kept calling for you.  Then they tried to force the drugs in my nose but I guess they were so high they couldn't do it.  I couldn't fight them, they didn't even have to hold me down to do it, but they were so out of it.  Another guy was mad cause they wasted they're stuff on me, so he began to kick me.  The last thing I remember, was one of them went back to Mary.  All I did was sit there and cried out for you.  I felt another hit to my head, then nothing."

Steve and Benny tried to steady themselves, but both men felt their legs becoming weak.  Danny looked up at Steve and began to stand.  He made a feeble attempt to wipe his tears away but they continued to fall from his red swollen eyes.  Danny looked around the room with his head low as if he were defeated and the uncontrollable crying began again. "I'm a cop...I'm supposed to stop people from getting hurt... but I didn't...I didn't do anything to help her Steve.  I just sat there and did nothing.  Her parents, how they must hate me...to think their daughter would have a chance since she was with a cop...only to have nothing done for their daughter."  The more Danny talked the more hysterical he became.  Having heard enough, Benny took a syringe from the bag he brought with him and filled it with a sedative for Danny.  As he administered the sedative, Danny slowly collapsed into Steve's arms and began to softly cry, "Steve...Steve...Steve."

Steve held Danny for close to an hour when Benny began to pull Danny away from him. He had been in his own trance after Danny began to call out to him and now realized Benny was trying to get Danny away from the house.  Each man put one of Danny's arms around their necks and together carried him to the car.  It was decided they would take Danny to his own apartment and that Steve would stay with him there.  They both just felt Danny needed to be in his home and in his bed.  After Danny was taken care of Benny left, there was no talk and no questions...both men were too drained to try and analyze what had happened that evening.  Tomorrow would be soon enough.

Early the next morning Benny came back to Danny's apartment and was greeted with an exhausted Steve.  

"You stayed up all night?"

"No, most of it...but not all of it.  Kept listening for Danno and then thinking.  Benny, how could Danno possibly think he didn't try to help Mary?  I mean one look at his wrists alone should be enough to convince anyone...not to mention the beating he took."

"You've told me before that Danny always seems to lack confidence in himself when he is the one in trouble.  I think this is just one of those times when he felt inadequate.  Think about it Steve...what if it had been you?  Everyone is dead...everyone but you.  Even you would begin to think you must have done something wrong."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck as he walked to Danny's kitchen and began to put on another pot of coffee.  "Maybe so...but that doesn't change the fact that Danno did fight...he nearly lost both hands AND his life because he fought so hard."

"Steve, the reason I came rather than called is because I talked with the Leipua's last night.  I'm going to their house after I leave here and I'm going to tell them everything that we know about what happened to their daughter.  I also plan on telling them about Danny and what has happened to him."

Steve froze, "You've talked with them?"

"Not to the extent I have with Danny, they don't even know I'm seeing Danny.  I told them I was assigned to their daughter's case...and that was true.  I wanted to see how they were, I felt that I needed to."  Benny explained.  "They have healed some, they're very religious and have found strength in that.  They mentioned that you had told them she was raped.  Now I believe they have a right to know everything.  I'm only asking you if I can give them the rest of the story, I don't want to interfere with your case.  As for Danny, it may possibly make a difference for him.  It is my hope that they ask to meet Danny.  I believe all three of them can find some closure in their meeting each other."

Steve continued with making the coffee and was in deep concentration.  There would be no interference with the investigation.  There were no criminals to charge and there would be no trials or sentencing.  No one to say they were sorry...he understood how important closure was in the midst of a horrifying situation such as this.  No doubt Danny would need some type of closure. "I think it's risky, but I also think you're right.  What if the Leipua's don't ask to see Danny?  Will you mention it to them?"

"No.  It must come from them...otherwise it could backfire on us.  Bring Danny by my office at the base after he gets up.  I should be in by that time."

******

Steve sat on the lanai as he waited for Danny to get up.  It was close to 10:00 in the morning when he heard Danny go in the kitchen then walk out to where he was sitting.  

"How is it Danno?"

"I thought I would be grateful to have my memory back...now I know what they mean about ignorance is bliss.  But, I'll be OK."  He replied not so convincingly.

"Yeah, I know you will.  Benny came by this morning.  He was on his way to visit Mary Leipua's parents.  He felt they should know what happened."

Danny stared down at his coffee and began to play with the cup.  "They need to know."

"He wants you to come to his office today, he also hopes that you and the Leipua's can meet."

The news struck a nerve and Danny's head shot up.  His eyes were wide with fear, "Steve, I don't feel like that can help anyone.  I...I don't want to meet them, I'm sorry!  But I can't.  Not now anyways."

"Danno, you gave Mary everything you could...even more.  You have absolutely nothing to feel sorry about."  Steve tried to convince his friend but it was obvious Danny didn't agree.  "Why don't you get dressed and we'll get the visit with Benny out of the way first thing."

Danny shook his head then left to get ready.  Steve watched the younger man as he left...he wanted so desperately for Danny to understand that he wasn't to blame for what had happened...he wanted him to know and to feel that he did his best.

As Danny was going through the living room the phone rang.  Instinctively he picked up the phone without even thinking.

"Hi Dan!  I've really missed you."  The feminine voice at the other end was soft and sexy, only problem was Danny wasn't sure who it belonged to...but he wished he did.  "Dan, I'm sorry that I don't have time to talk and this is in such a rush, but I wanted to give you my flight information.  Mother and father are anxious for me to leave...but not near as anxious as I am.  I have missed seeing you and I can't wait to get home."  Dan tried to interrupt but couldn't seem to get a word in.  The woman gave him the flight information and Danny found himself writing it down.  "I'm so sorry for this rushed call...but I really have to go.  Thank you so much for offering to pick me up...I'm so glad that you did.  Oh and Dan, I can't wait to see you, I've missed you so.  See you soon!"

Danny heard a click and he looked at the receiver.  Turning back to the lanai he called out to Steve.  "I think I have another problem!" 

******

Unlike his other appointments with Benny, this time it was at his office on the Naval base.  In the other office, it was always quite and never a wait.  This time it was very crowded and he was certain he was in store for a long wait.  Benny shared this office with two other psychiatrists and Danny hoped that most of the patients were there for them and not Benny.  Steve looked around and told Danny he would be back to get him.

"Listen to Benny, Danno.  Give him a chance.  I know you don't want to see the Leipua's, maybe Benny can add more to it to set your mind at ease."  Steve advised before he left.

The room was crowded but Danny managed to find a quiet corner that offered some privacy.  A couple came in with who Danny imagined was their daughter.  They sat in an area across the room from him where there were several empty seats.  Rather than sit with her parents, the girl came and sat next to Danny.

She noisily thumbed through one of the magazines and let out a deep sigh as she tossed the magazine back on the table.  She looked around the room and then at Danny.  She couldn't help but notice that both of his wrists were bandaged.  Despite her disinterest in life, she found intrigued by his bandages and couldn't resist asking.

"You tried pretty hard for it not to work."

Danny looked at the young teenager quizzically.

"You're wrists," she said motioning towards the bandages.  "You slash both your wrists, but it didn't work."

"No," before he continued Danny looked at her wrists but they were fine.  He may not have become a psychiatrist, but he had enough psychiatry in college to know where the girl beside him was coming from.  "What did you try?"  

She stared at him for a moment studying him, "I guess you're safe enough.  After all, we have something in common.  Pills.  I took a bunch of pills, but my mother and her husband got home early."

Danny hated the thought that someone so young would want to die...or was it that she felt desperate for attention.  She was acting tough and he knew she wasn't, but he also knew if he wasn't tough back she would loose interest. "Did they get home early by accident, or was that how you planned it?" 

The girl seemed miffed and nearly got up.  But she knew in her heart he was right and she was curious how he knew.  

"Probably the same as you." She answered sharply.

"So, what's your story?"  Danny asked continuing to play her game.

The girl looked around and tried to be detached from her feelings.  Her eyes betrayed her though.  THAT was what Danny believed they had in common...you could see what they both felt by looking into their eyes.  Finally the girl answered in a soft but unemotional voice.

"My father was killed in action a few months ago.  My mother didn't even cry.  She and her new husband!  She abandoned my father!  She left him and went off with the man she's married to now.  I couldn't take it anymore.  I wasn't sure who I was anymore, all I knew is my father was dead and he was the only one who cared about me."

Danny said nothing while he listened to her talk, but being an outsider looking in...it wasn't hard for him to figure out what was wrong.  She blamed herself for her parents divorce, which she believed in her heart was the reason her father died.  'A heavy load for someone so young.'  He thought before he spoke.

"Sounds to me like your mother cares very much, even your step-father."  Danny said in a gentle voice. 

"They say they do.  But I just don't understand why my mother left my father in the first place. If she had stayed with him, then he would be alive today."

"You know that's not true.  Your in a great deal of pain because of your dad, but you're mother had nothing to do with his death.  Neither did your step-father.  And neither did you."  Danny knew that his last statement hit a nerve.

"If he weren't around, my parents would still be married...and my dad would be alive."  She nearly cried.

"Did you talk to your parents about why they divorced?"

"Yes, but I kept hoping they would see what it was doing to me and get back together.  I knew they would get back together...but then he came along."

"Seems to me that your mom and dad's divorce had nothing to do with you...and no matter how hard you tried..."  Danny nearly choked.  He understood what Steve had been trying to say to him and he knew it to be true.  Gently Danny answered, but he wasn't sure who he was talking to...the girl or to his own self, "No matter how hard you try...you can only do what is in your power to do.  It wasn't in your power to bring them back together and it wasn't you who made them break up either."

The girl seemed to finally really hear what had been told to her all along as well.  Her eye's lit up, then she asked, "Are your parents divorced?"

"I don't have any parents.  They died when I was real little.  I do have foster parents though...and if you give them a chance...they can be pretty great."  Danny answered as he nodded towards the girl's step-father.  "I would say they both love you pretty much.  They're here with you aren't they.  I bet your step-father didn't have to be here at all.  He looks scared...they both look scared."

"He's not my father."  The girl spat.

"No, but he's the only one you've got left.  It's not his fault your parents divorced is it?"

"No, but it's his fault they didn't back together.  And that's why my father died."

"The person who killed your father is at fault for his death.  Not your step-father."  Danny's voice took on an even more tender tone.  "You know...when you're a grown up, you have to accept the responsibilities and facts as they are.  You have to leave your fantasy world and deal with reality.  Sometimes that's pretty tough.  I was lucky, I had people in my life that helped me with the real world.  Looks like you have two people over there who want to help you."

She looked to the two people who entered the room with her.  At first she softened, but she was afraid.  "Looks are deceiving."  

Danny looked at the bandages on his wrists and began to remove them.  When they were off the girl's mouth dropped open.  It was obvious that his bandages were not from a suicide attempt.  The stitches were still in and were mainly on the sides and front of each wrist where the handcuffs ate through the skin and nearly to the bone.  "Looks aren't deceiving when everything is uncovered."

"What does that suppose to mean," she asked.

"Talk to your mom and step-father, see who they are.  You may see that they do love you and want you...and even need you.  Take the bandages off of your relationship with them."  Danny answered looking her in the eyes.

"Boy are you corny!"  She replied, but without conviction.

Danny smiled and gave her a wink, "maybe...but you still have a mother.  And she is here and she is alive."  Danny gave her a few moments to let that sink in then began to re-wrap his wrists.  "The doctor said with any luck, you'll barely see a scar after they heal completely.  But as you can see, I didn't try suicide."  

The girl watched Danny wrap the bandages around his wrist.  She was listening closely now and understood completely what he was telling her.  

"Sometimes things aren't the way they appear," Danny continued.  "You look perfectly normal, I wouldn't have known you tried to kill yourself.  Both of my wrists were bandaged, you wouldn't have known that I tried to survive."  Danny looked back at the girl who now had a tear in her eye.  "Why don't you give them a real chance to prove how much they need you in their lives.  Let them help you through the heartache of losing your father...especially your mom."

The young girl wiped away her tear and smiled slightly as Danny finished with the bandages.  The nurse called for Danny and he stood.  Before he left the waiting room he looked back and saw the young girl go back and sit with her mother and step-father.  Danny knew she still had a long road ahead of her, but felt warm inside thinking he may have helped her a little...maybe helped them both.


	7. Chapter 7

The visit with Benny was brief. The Leipua's wanted very much to meet Danny. They took the information Benny gave them pretty hard. Danny was still nervous about the meeting, but he needed to accept the responsibilities and the facts just like his young friend in the waiting room.  
  
Steve drove Danny to see the Leipua's and went inside the house with him. At first the meeting was awkward but polite. Danny was sincere when he expressed his sorrow over their daughter's death. In return they thanked Danny for his part in trying to help their daughter and Danny couldn't believe it!  
  
Benny had told them how Danny felt he had failed in saving their daughter, that he didn't try hard enough. Su-Li Leipua couldn't allow him to continue feeling that way. She and her husband both had an overwhelming feeling of compassion for the young man.  
  
Su-Li stood and walked to where Danny was sitting. She knelt in front of him and lightly began to touch his wrists, tracing her fingers over the bandages. There were tears in her eyes as looked up at him, "We were told how you tried to get free, but you're hands were handcuffed in back of you." A smile began to form on her gentle tear streaked face, "I think you gave our daughter every chance of being rescued Mr. Williams. I find solace in the fact that my daughter had such a brave and kind man with her, one who tried so desperately to save her. My daughter is gone. And so are the men responsible for her death. I have managed to let that anger go and you are partly responsible for that. You were willing to give your life for her...and that helps me."  
  
Benjamin went to where his wife was and put his arm around her shoulders. Looking at Danny he too was smiling with tears in his eyes. Benjamin placed his free hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezed in agreement with his wife. Danny wasn't able to hold his tears back either. But, they were not sad tears. He felt the guilt he had been carrying leave, completely washed away. He finally realized he did do his best for Mary. There were three of them and he knew even in the parking lot of that store that he never had a chance. But he did try and he never quit trying.  
  
Danny looked at Steve and smiled. He nodded his head to let Steve know, he understood...and everything would be OK. Danny believed that if Mary's parents could let go of the ugliness, somehow he would too.  
  
******  
  
The next morning was symbolic for Danny. As he sat on the lanai watching the night give way to the bright sun, he thought the dark experience of the past few weeks were also gone...he had his life back. 'Well, most of it!' He thought as he looked down at the paper he held in his hand with the flight information he received yesterday. Danny tried but couldn't recall who the mystery woman was. Her flight was due in today...he wasn't quite sure what to do.  
  
He asked everyone if they knew anything, but no one knew. It was Kono who mentioned he thought there was someone special...but that Danny never talked much about the women he dated. When Danny asked why he thought this one was special his reply was simple.  
  
"You date more than anyone I know, that's for sure. And always someone different. You never mention names though. But with this one I overheard you talk to her on the phone not long ago 'Happy two months anniversary!' you said. I quit listening when you began to laugh. That was like sickening. I can't believe how you talk to her. Made me almost loose my appetite bruddah!"  
  
Danny began to laugh. "I'll remember how you can hear my calls next time bruddah!" Danny teased.  
  
Steve was busy with some final touches on the investigation to what had happened, but Danny managed to convince him to meet him at the airport. He hoped maybe he would know who the woman was if he saw her. If not, having Steve present may explain away the awkwardness of the moment. Looking at his watch he realized it was time to go. He felt nervous, but a bit excited at the same time.  
  
******  
  
At the airport Steve was enjoying teasing Danny. It was really one of the only things Danny didn't recall so he felt comfortable in teasing him.  
  
Danny stood down from the gangway out of site in hopes Steve would spot the young woman before she spotted him. It didn't take long at all when he saw her. Instantly he remembered the beautiful dark haired woman. "It's OK Steve, you can leave," was all Danny said as he began to walk toward the gate.  
  
At first Steve was tempted to see who Danny had spotted, but decided against it. Danny had kept this part of his life private and Steve would respect that. He turned and began to leave but temptation got the better of him. Slowly he turned back around to sneak a peek at the mystery woman. But all he could see was Danny's back as he wrapped his arms around a tiny woman out of Steve's view. He could see the couple began to kiss and weren't in a hurry to separate. Steve smiled and proceeded to leave, knowing that in due time he would be introduced to the young woman.  
  
Danny didn't want to let go of the beautiful woman by his side. They had only been dating for a few months, but he was completely taken by her and she by him. He felt he knew her forever and though he wasn't ready for marriage just yet, he knew he was completely committed to her only.  
  
******  
  
The ride to her apartment was pleasant. They talked, laughed and even held hands while he drove. The radio was hardly ever heard, since they kept it low so they could talk. But the song that came on was unmistakable. It was a new one and Danny liked it the first time he heard it. He even bought the album just because he wanted that particular song.  
  
Danny listened to the song as he remembered Mary Leipua. It was the same album she purchased at the store that day. He had missed Jane so much that he even saw a bit of Jane in Mary. Danny felt a tear in his eye, but it wasn't a sad one. Danny thought how sweet it was to have known Mary, even if it was just for a short time. Looking at his passenger he smiled, "I missed you more than you know! I'm so glad to have you back with me Jane!"  
  
Jane moved closer to Danny and gave him a tender kiss on his cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and spoke in her soft sultry voice, "I'm glad also Dan. It didn't feel right being away from you. Even though it was just a short time, it felt like forever to me."  
  
Danny smiled as he felt Jane's body close to his. 'Yes, it felt like forever for me too.' He thought to himself, then began to lightly sing along with song.  
  
When I find myself in times of trouble  
  
Mother Mary comes to me  
  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
  
And in my hour of darkness  
  
She is standing right in front of me  
  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.  
  
Pau  
  
Fogot to put the disclaimer in the beginning of the story. The characters that appeared in this fanfiction do not belong to us. No money was made from this story and no copyright infringement was meant. We were just having a bit of harmless fun.  
  
The song is of course "Let it Be" by the Beatles (and doesn't belong to us either!) 


End file.
